A Mostly Damsay Story of Slushies and Lucky Charms
by nattifranni99
Summary: Damian McGinty is the new trasnfer student at McKinley High, and is already making life-long friends and even joining the school's Glee Club!  However, falling in love was never part of the plan... Damsay, and many, many more pairings.  Title was changed!
1. The New Kid

**A/N: New story, based off of TGP (The Glee Project), my new obsession! So, I hope you enjoy! (By the way, the lines that I wrote probably wont show up on fanfiction when you read the story, so whenever you see a section of writing based out more, that's where the scene changes). Enjoy guys! (This is for Elyse and Twinzy, BTW. Also for all of you who are deprived of TGP writing.)**

_**I don't own the Glee Project. Or Glee. Why don't I own anything? **_

Confusion was not hidden on one Damian McGinty's face as he stared up at the large school. In big, white letters formed "**William McKinley High School**", and underneath was a little banner, hand-made, Damian noticed, which read, _"Try Out For The Cheerios! (Unless Your A Fatty)"_. Finding this highly offensive, Damian scoffed, but then just shrugged it off, assuming this was normal behavior, seeing as no one else was outraged by it. Checking his watch, taking note of the big hand three chimes past the '45' and the small hand just a little off the '11'. The American students were to have been in school for at least...3 hours now? Trying to do the math in his head, he felt his mother tap on his shoulder. "Come along now, Damian, don't want to look weird on your first visit," she said in a sweet tone, but Damian knew the edginess behind that tone and got a move on.

Still glimpsing around, Damian got a first look at the students here, and it wasn't very pretty. In the middle of the campus was a group of large guys in Letterman jackets surrounding a much smaller boy. As the pack of boys started to surround the small boy, the only words Damian could make out were, "_Help me!"_

Scared out of his mind, Damian's first instinct was to grab his mother's sleeve. Exasperated, his mother heaved a great sigh. "Please Damian, lighten up!"

"B-b-but mum...did you just _see_ that boy? He looked like he was about to be murdered!" Damian cried, his strong Irish accent matching that of his mothers.

"Damian, by panicking, you'll be doing nothing but hurting yourself, so let go of my sleeve _now_, you're embarrassing us!" Miss. McGinty scolded her son, batting away his arm. Damian sighed. He knew he couldn't expect much encouragement out of his mother.

Walking down the hallowed halls of McKinley, Damian took note again of his surroundings. There were far less people in here, probably all in a class. The ones that _were _in the hallways, however, didn't look like they were in any hurry to leave though. Turning at corner after corner, the gray lockers that aligned the walls all looked the same, and it felt as if they were going in an endless square around the school. Finally stopping, Damian was relieved, and rubbed his temples to rid of his new headache.

"This is the office, honey," Miss. McGinty smiled just a bit to sweetly for his liking, and all he could do was nod, not being able to find the right words. His mother trailed ahead of him as Damian looked at the walls covered with banners to invite new members to their clubs and artwork illustrated by fellow students. He also noticed a cork board set up to the far right with a bunch of papers sticky tabbed or pinned onto it.

Walking forward, he didn't notice the line of girls in front of him, and he bumped into a tiny brunette girl waiting anxiously for something. She turned to face him, nodded, and turned back to her position in line, the smile creeping back on her face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized halfheartedly, looking up and down the line of excited female teenagers.

"I's fine," the girl slurred, not turning to face him when she talked.

"What is the line for?" he asked.

The girl finally turned to him, her eyes wide and her smile blinding. "Cheerios sign-ups, of course! There's a sign-up sheet posted every semester! Girls always line up to make the list, see?" The girl pointed to a giant pile of paper held by a clip board. Next to the clipboard there was a rope with a pen and pencil attached to it, and right now the rope was being hopelessly tugged by a string of girls waiting impatiently for their turn.

"What are the "Cheerios" exactly?" Damian asked, feeling stupid. These "Cheerios" seemed like a big deal to the school, and Damian never liked the feeling of being left out.

"Only the most superific cheerleading team of, like, all time!" a sarcastic voice said from behind him. Whipping around, Damian noticed another girl standing behind him, glaring over him at the girl in line. "Come on, kid, you don't want to be sucked up into the "magic" that is the Cheerios," she frowned, putting an emphasis on the word "magic".

The girl with the wavy, red hair was pulling him towards the office, finally sitting him in a less than comfortable seat. "Wait here," she ordered. "You're Damian, right?" the girl asked, her fiery green eyes staring into his own pair of baby blues. Damian nodded feverishly, scared of this girl. Nodding back, the girl turned back into the office and into a separate room. Not five seconds later, she emerged from the room with his mother, both smiling at him. Both standing in front of Damian, his mother handed him a stack of papers.

"Well Damian, have a good first day, sweetie! Make sure you let me know if you're going anywhere after school, but do it before five, because me and Richard are going out tonight!" Damian rolled his eyes and was now a victim to a death stare. Stopping mid-roll, he looked up at his mother again. "Now, the secretary says that you must be accompanied by someone all day, so we agreed that this nice girl Marissa would show you around the school!" his mother explained in an over sugary voice.

Marissa smiled and stuck out her hand. Damian took it with ease and hesitation, glancing back at his mother and biting his lip. Releasing grip, Damian bid goodbye to his mother and looked back at Marissa.

"Well, why don't we get started?" she suggested, taking his wrist and flinging him out of the chair.

Damian asked the immediate question. "Where are we going?"

"To your first class!" she smiled knowingly. "Luckily I'm just right across the hall, and-"

"You aren't in my class?" He asked, worried. "Who am I supposed to talk to?"

"Relax, relax!" Marissa laughed. "There are some really nice people in Mr. Winship's class! You just have to watch out for Mr. Winship himself, though. He's not exactly the nicest guy around..." Marissa trailed off in the middle of her sentence, as though remembering something, as they climbed the few flights of stairs up to the third floor.

"Why, what did he do?" Damian asked.

Marissa didn't answer, instead pushed open the doors as a couple of jocks were passing by. Hitting one square in the nose, the other glared at Marissa. Marissa didn't cower, though, like Damian was at the moment. Instead she walked right up to him and gave him an icy glare. Almost instantly the jock backed down and started babbling, looking down at his feet.

"Sorry Marissa...won't happen again Marissa..."

"You're right it better not happen again," she said coldly, practically pushing the jock out of the way as her and Damian walked down the halls.

"Wow, that was...incredible," Damian laughed. "How did you do that without getting beaten to death?"

"Easy..." Marissa answered almost instantly. "just become the teacher's pet. Everyone will think you're the school tattletale."

**~oOo~**

Marissa was right, Damian realized. He _really_ had to watch out for Mr. Winship.

"He seemed friendly at first..." Damian recapped to Marissa later that day in the cafeteria. "but then he pushed me up to the front of the class—yes, pushed me—and told me to introduce myself in front of everyone. I nearly died of embarrassment when one girl told me my accent was cute. I've never _been_ so red before!"

They sat down at an almost full table. Marissa gave Damian a "just-be-quiet-and-listen" look before turning to the people there. "Hey guys, I'd like you all to meet Damian! He's new here from Ireland, but I wont make him tell you guys about himself, he's already had to do that today," she smiled.

Damian turned bright pink and hit Marissa on the shoulder, suddenly shy in front of these new people. Well, mostly new. He recognized some of them from his earlier classes, like the really short boy, the tall, awkward guy with the glasses, and the...large, redheaded girl.

"Don't worry," Marissa whispered so no one could hear. "These are my friends, they wont make fun of you." Turning back to her friends, who were now violently buzzing amongst themselves about the new member, she started talking again. "Damian, right next to you here is Alex." Alex smiled weakly and merely considered that he was there, looking down at his disgusting lunch again.

"And that next to Alex is Ellis, and next to her is Matheus..." Marissa went all the way down the table, naming off the other nine people at the table. After Matheus was McKynleigh, and then following her was Samuel, Hannah, and Cameron. Noticing the empty seat next to her, he asked about it.

Hannah answered with a kind smile. "Oh, that. Lindsay's always at least five minutes late for lunch. Sometimes she doesn't even show up. We all joke that she spends those five minutes pulling off epic proportions with her singing in the bathroom, but none of us can ever catch her. There are also two other people we're friends with, Emily and Bryce, but Bryce is a football playing baboon and Emily's sold her soul to the Devil, Coach Sue Sylvester, and is a Cheerio. They never sit with us losers in public." Damian noticed that Hannah liked to joke a lot.

After a few moments of asking Damian questions about what his old life was like (which he usually tried not to think about too often), a pretty girl ran in, her hair a mess and her pale blue eyes searching for something, or someone, as she ran over to them, slamming her lunch bag down on the table. No one batted an eye at her but Damian, who was all but unaware of the girl just showing up.

"Hi Lindsay..." everyone mumbled, not breaking eye contact from the people they were talking to.

Out of breath, Lindsay greeted everyone with a smile and sat down next to Marissa, taking her Pepsi out of her bag and nearly draining it.

"Quenched are we much?" Hannah joked as Lindsay finally set the can down with a tiny clink. Lindsay, still out of breath, nodded as everyone was looking at her now.

"Maybe a little," she giggled, finally flickering her eyes over to the new boy, who sat with his mouth opened wide at her. "Hello..." she said, sounding disturbed. "Can I...help you with something...?" she asked.

Damian snapped back into reality from staring at her so long. A pretty girl with long, frazzled, dark brown hair, and pale blue eyes, she had nearly knocked the wind out of Damian. Most of the girls he came across in Ireland weren't nearly as pretty as she was, or any of these girls for that matter. Except for...

"Sorry, I'm Damian McGinty, I'm new 'ere," he stuck out his hand, but pulled it away as soon as he finished talking. "Damn Irish accent!"

Lindsay giggled again, this time more nervously. "It's alright, I think your accent's cute!" Blushing way harder than he had before, Damian looked down at his feet. After looking down, Lindsay spoke again, but this time it sounded like her mouth was full. "I'm Lindsay Pearce, and I've been in Lima nearly my entire life. This school is a riot though! There are bullies at every corner! Do you know _how _many times we've been slushied, Damian?" Lindsay babbled when she talked, and when she stopped, Damian turned to the rest.

"Slushied?"

**~oOo~**

Since Cameron and Hannah were mostly in Damian's classes, they decided to show him around when they all had free period during their last period before after school clubs started.

"This here is the library," Hannah gestured.

"But it's empty," Damian pointed out.

Hannah and Cameron laughed. "Yeah, no one ever goes in there," Cameron scratched behind his ear awkwardly. "Unless you need a book for class, it's deserted. Except for the people in detention and the people who really need to study."

"Marissa's trying to get more people to actually visit the library by starting a Reading Club," Hannah said, rolling her eyes as they walked past the gymnasium. "I swear, she's a busy bee, that Marissa."

Damian met Hannah's eyes. "I think she's helpful," he said in a meaner tone than he meant.

Hannah's eyes widened. "Oh, she is, definitely, you took me the wrong way, honest!"

When Damian's eyes sparkled, Cameron laughed and draped one of his his long arms around Hannah's shoulders. "He's just kidding, Han, look at him," he smiled. Hannah didn't smile back, but nodded in his direction.

When the bell rang, they had only shown Damian around three quarters of the school. "Well can't you just show me around the rest after school?" he asked, following Hannah and Cameron to their lockers.

"We would, really, but we have Glee practice," Hannah assured, grabbing her fall jacket.

"Glee?" Damian asked, again, feeling like a moron.

"It's a singing group," Cameron explained, trying to shove a large pile of books into a tiny backpack. "You could come with us if you want."

"Well sure, I don't have anything to do anyways," Damian lied, knowing that his mother was sure to have chores for him to do at home. If he didn't have anything after school...

Noticing Hannah and Cameron were already halfway down the hallway, he had to run to catch up with them as they all piled into the tiny choir room.

Instruments were pushed up against the walls. A large piano stood in the middle of the room where a man in his late 40's sat correcting papers. The trio were the first ones there. Cameron and Hannah plopped their stuff down on their chairs and sat down, saying hello to their teacher, who Damian recognized as the Spanish II teacher.

"Hey Mr. Schue," they chorused.

Mr. Schuester looked up as if just noticing they were there. "Oh, hey guys." Turning around, he spotted Damian. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Damian McGinty, sir. He's new here and we wanted him to come to Glee with us," Cameron explained, gesturing towards Damian, who stood with the most uncomfortable look on his face.

Mr. Schuester examined him for a moment before looking back at the other two. "Is he thinking of auditioning?"

It was Hannah and Cameron's turn to examine Damian, looking at him with a pleading look. Damian thought it over. Sure, he loved to sing, but did he really want to do it in front of people? He was nervous enough at this school as it was, and he didn't need the "jocks" and the "Cheerios" to find another reason to bring him down other than him being new.

He remembered Marissa earlier though. The way she could stand up to the jocks and make it look like easy work. Gulping down any urge he had to scream, he finally answered

"Sure. I would like to join your glee club."

**~oOo~**

Signing up didn't seem like easy work, Damian noticed. Once everyone arrived (including Lindsay and Marissa) Mr. Schuester introduced Damian, their new member to the group. Everyone clapped questioningly, eying Damian carefully, picking him to bits. The people in Glee were literally everyone Damian had met at lunch, including two other people, who Damian could only assume were Emily and Bryce, who looked like they were being forced here against their will. Which, maybe they were, this looked like a horribly scary school.

Damian had literally begged not to have to audition in front of everyone yet. He was already getting over the utter embarrassment of having to sing in front of Cameron and Hannah (who applauded him with much force), but he couldn't stand singing a solo in front of everyone just yet, _especially_ Lindsay, who hadn't taken her eyes off him since the moment she saw him in here.

"Alright guys, now that Damian's here, we have 12 people in the Glee club! That means we have enough for Sectionals, unlike last year," Mr. Schuester stood up at the front of the room, looking down at everyone. Damian gulped under the pressure.

"Yeah, if I ever come across Carianne Pesterbone again, I will personally introduce her face to my fist," Emily sneered, her head buried in Bryce's shoulder.

"Oh come on guys, she moved for a reason, you know," Marissa reminded everyone. They all shuddered simultaneously and dropped the conversation.

"Anyways, now that we have an even amount of students, I think this is the perfect time to introduce to you guys our new theme for the day..." Everyone was silent as they watched Mr. Schuester at the whiteboard, scribbling away furiously. Turning around, the word "Duets" was written on it in glossy purple marker.

People mentally added their partner in their head, and Damian was worried. What if nobody picked him? What if he was forced to sing a duet with Mr. Schuester? Or worse...

Himself?

"Now, don't go picking partners just yet. I've devised a plan that will help choose your partner for you!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed. Everyone looked miserable about this idea but Damian.

He grabbed a bowler hat from the corner of the piano and added a sheet of paper to it. Everyone was just as confused as Damian was, eying the bowler hat. What was he going to make them do?

"I'd like you each to come up and pick a name from the hat. The person who's name is on it will determine who your duet partner will be. There's no switching partners! Who wants to go first?"

To no ones surprise, Marissa's hand was the first in the air. With nearly everyone rolling their eyes, Marissa drew a name. Peeking from where her eyes hid behind her hand, she bit the inside of her cheek. "Samuel." Samuel looked less than pleased as Marissa came to sit next to him.

"I'll go next, Mr. Schue," Lindsay offered when everyone went silent. Walking up to the room, Damian couldn't help but sneak a glance at her body. Approving, Damian looked back up when she spoke. "Cameron." she smiled. Cameron gave a weak smile as Hannah moved over to give Lindsay some space. Damian had to admit, he was feeling a bit jealous.

Next came Alex. "Hannah!" he practically squealed, almost jumping into the girls lap.

Next went Ellis, who drew Emily from the hat. Then Bryce, who drew McKynleigh. Finally, Matheus drew Damian, who both gave each other an awkward smile.

"Now that you have your duet partners, why don't you guys get to work on your song selection!" Mr. Schue suggested, finding any excuse to get back to grading his papers, the gray in his hair nearly screaming from the stress. Ignoring Matheus' song suggestions, he watched as Lindsay took Cameron's hand as the ran out of the room.

Feeling a little adventurous, Damian grabbed Matheus' sleeve. "Come with me."


	2. The Kiss

**A/N: Hi guys! The story is getting so popular already, I'm kind of excited to write this over now! Well, I talked over with my friend on my plans for the story, and they're pretty epic (just sayin')! Hint: It involves a little romance between the characters, and a love triangle between some of the characters for a short time, and I am loving this story! **

**Thanks for all of the reviews! For one of the questions asked in the reviews, asked by PezBerryRocks121, yes, I intentionally used the duet pairs from Pair-ability, mainly so I didn't have to think of any new duets. Also, how cliché would it be if I paired up Damian and Lindsay? There's no storyline there! It's much better when Damian realizes how jealous he is about Lindsay and Cameron. Well, enjoy the chapter guys, and thanks so much for reviewing! Keep on lovin' it!"**

**~oOo~**

Being pulled against his will, Matheus glanced from Damian's determined face to his clutching hand, now grasping Matheus' shirt collar furiously. Matheus asked the first question that popped into his mind. "What are you doing?"

Damian didn't answer though. Instead he just kept pulling Matheus through the hallways, sometimes accidentally bumping him into a locker. After Matheus finished praying for his life, they stopped, and Matheus was thrown into the library.

"What are we doing here? Nobody _ever_ comes in here!" Matheus whispered viciously as Damian pushed him behind the music section.

"You sure ask a lot of questions," Damian replied, shoving his head in between a stack of books forcefully. Matheus followed suit, shoving his head in between a lower set of books on the shelf below Damian's. Realizing what they were watching, Matheus shook his head.

Damian pulled his head out and shot a confused look at Matheus. "What're you doing?"

"We shouldn't spy on Lindsay and Cameron, this is wrong!" Matheus cried, just loud enough for the librarian to shoot them a warning look.

"We're not spying, we're simply...picking up tactics," Damian explained.

"So cheating?"

"You know..." Damian glared at his partner. Sighing he said, "Okay fine, I might be spying on them. Only because I'm nervous..."

"About?" Matheus asked, poking his head back in between the set of books.

"...Nothing." Damian replied after a while, and his tone told Matheus not to ask any more questions on the subject. Watching intently, Damian and Matheus could just make out what they were saying.

"...I just don't want this to turn into a..." Cameron's voice. Damian listened more carefully.

"It wont! I promise, it'll just be one quick little..."

"...Fine," Cameron replied after a moments thought. "But we still don't know what song we're going to do."

Lindsay's face scrunched up in thought. Damian held back a smile, thanking the Lord that Cameron and Lindsay hadn't looked their way yet.

"Well, why don't we look through the shelves?"

Damian and Matheus exchanged (well, tried to exchange) a panicked glance and snapped their heads out of in between the books. It was easy work for Damian, but not so much for Matheus. Flailing his arms, he knocked down one of the books off of the shelves. Damian managed to release Matheus' head from the bookshelf just as Cameron and Lindsay approached. The heavy book Matheus knocked off the shelf landed on Cameron's foot. Grasping his foot and yelping in pain, Lindsay picked the book up off of the ground. Turning it over in her hands, she smiled and held it up to Cameron, who was explaining to the librarian what happened as she walked away with a disapproving look.

"Classic Hits from the Last Century?" Lindsay smiled. "This might be _just _what we needed!" Damian cursed Matheus as Cameron hopped over to Lindsay. Grabbing Matheus' arm, they stormed out of the library.

"Classic Hits from the Last Century? _Really? That_ was the book you had to drop on Cameron's foot? They can find _any_ great song in there that they want!" Damian scolded, feeling and sounding like his mother the more he talked.

"Sorry man, but isn't that kind of coincidental? How I _happen_ to drop _that_ book on Cameron's foot? I mean, who writes a book about songs from the last _century_? They're going to be in there _forever!_" Matheus laughed, suddenly feeling a small hand ruffle his hair. Turning around, Matheus and Damian faced Lindsay and Cameron, who had the book tight within their grip.

"Guys, you will not _believe_ the book we just found!" Lindsay smiled excitedly, shoving the book in their noses. "Classic Hits from the Last Century! It's _great_, and we've already found a duet to do, we just need the lyrics to practice."

Damian looked from the book to Lindsay's smiling face. "What song?" Matheus asked, hopeful.

Cameron smirked. "Well, it wouldn't be much of a shock if we told you. Come on, Linds." Cameron pulled Lindsay away then, Damian watching them with wide eyes and a strange feeling that that should be Lindsay on _his_ arm.

**~oOo~**

"Cameron, you aren't..."

"I swear, Hannah, I think I might!"

Hannah and Cameron were having a private conversation during lunch, even sitting at their own little table away from their friends. Hannah noticed Damian kept glancing at their table, then looking away to talk to Marissa about something.

"Cameron, you can't be falling in love with her. You _know_ you're smarter than that. Lindsay plays hard to get, and if she doesn't like you back, then it's hard. You remember what happened with her and Samuel, don't you?" Hannah reminded with her mouth full, another fork full of salad spooned into her mouth.

Cameron shuddered. "Of course I do. Poor Sam never saw it coming. Just out of no where, too! They were so cute together and they seemed so happy, and then _bam, _she breaks up with him! Of course, I don't think Samuel really liked her that much in the first place, so what's the problem with me liking her?"

"Why would you make us go through that again? If you guys break up, you _know _that you're going to be horribly devastated if she breaks up with you, which she probably will," Hannah said.

"But I-"

"Oh, hi, Lindsay..." Hannah muttered, picking at her food.

"H-hi Lindsay," Cameron stuttered nervously, turning red to his roots. Hannah rolled her eyes and glanced at Lindsay. Her usually pretty self was a wreck; her hair was frizzy, her eyes looked tired, and her body was stiff and at attention. Getting a little too jealous, Hannah took a turn for the better and started a conversation.

"So, why is the fabulous queen Lindsay late for lunch today?" Hannah asked, flattening down Lindsay's rising hair. Hair that Cameron couldn't keep his eyes off of...

"Oh, just something I had to stay after class for...I'm not in trouble, I swear!" Lindsay added as the looks on her companions faces raised simultaneous eyebrow.

"If you say so..." Cameron wagged a malicious finger at her as he winked his right eye. Hannah bit her lip to keep from smiling at how silly Cameron looked!

It was Linday's turn to raise a suspicious eyebrow, but waved it away as quickly as it came. "Anyways, Cameron, you need to come over later and we _need_ to get that step down. You know, the step you were kind of struggling before with?" Hannah rolled her eyes again. Lindsay could be as much of a know-it-all as Marissa was.

"Um-ok-um-Lindsay! I'll b-be there!" Bidding a farewell to the pair, Lindsay went off to join the larger group of friends across the cafeteria. Hannah picked up on Damian, smiling widely as Lindsay approached, looking much better than she usually did a lunchtime. Hannah smiled a bit to herself.

Damian and Lindsay were a cute couple.

**~oOo~**

Frustration filled the von Bleicken home as Marissa pounded down on the keys to the keyboard set up in Samuel's room. While Samuel went to take a bathroom break, Marissa was trying to find out how to do their song. Their song was "Don't You Want Me" by The Human League, and it could not have been a more terrible song for the two of them. Not only did their voices not compliment the song, they didn't even really want each other!

Well, Samuel kept up that part of the deal. Marissa was still struggling with her emotions.

Hearing a flush, she picked her head up off the keyboard where she had dropped it carelessly, not caring how horrible the noise was as she rest her head for a moment. Coming it the room with over-flowing glasses of iced tea, Samuel handed his partner one of the glasses. He saw Marissa eying the cup, then looking back at him.

"It's not poisoned," he admitted. "I'd like to _wi_n the duet competition."

"Competition?" she asked, forcing her eyes away from the glass. "I thought this was friendly."

"With Alex and Lindsay?" Samuel laughed, coughing on his iced tea. "No way it'll be friendly!"

Nodding at his statement, Marissa gave some direction on what to sing.

"Alright," she said. "Just sing the ending statement, and try to make it look, like, dramatic, if you can? Alright?" she directed. Samuel just silently agreed and turned on his dramatic face; squinting eyes and a longing look. Marissa almost whimpered at the sight of his face; he looked like he _really _wanted her!

Blushing red and cursing herself for her 2 month crush, Marissa went to turn on the stereo, fast-forwarding to their part. As another half an hour passed, Marissa felt like they had made some progress, so she set Samuel on his way while the steps to their dance were still fresh in his mind.

Closing the door behind him, Marissa sunk down and sat on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees and her head in between her arms. She wasn't crying, she was just thinking about how her and Sam had gotten along in the past.

_"Hey, von Bleh-ken!" Samuel Larsen shouted across the hallway, a cold, horrifying drink in his hand. Nervous, Marissa turned around and started to walk faster in the other direction. Not missing a beat, Samuel followed her, and in one swift move, turned around and threw the cherry slushy in her face._

_ Marissa was humiliated. She had see this happen to other people from Glee club, but she had just joined! How could Samuel Larsen, the star of the football team, possibly know that Marissa had joined already?_

_ Oh yeah. Because Samuel Larsen knew everything that went on in this school._

_ Wiping the red slush from her eyes, she tried to look at Samuel with much difficulty. Smirking, Samuel laughed as some of his football cronies came to join him. _

_ Marissa practically growled. "Having fun, Samuel? Is humiliating other students _that _important to you?" she screamed. The smirk on his face was gone, instead replaced by a horrified one. Satisfied, Marissa turned around and bumped right into Mr. Winship, the anti-bullying King. Examining the drips of red on the girls face, he grabbed Samuel and Marissa by the collars and pulled them headfirst towards his office._

Marissa shuddered when she thought of the memory. "Warning Damian about him was a good thing then..." she mumbled as she sat up, walking up to her room to finish that Algebra homework she had been working on.

**~oOo~**

Damian made sure to look his best that morning. At least trying to look better than Cameron.

Nearly strutting into school the next day, he couldn't help but notice more girls approaching him then usual as he walked down the hall with Marissa, who was strangely quiet that morning.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, once again cursing his Irish accent. Whenever he asked "are you alright" it always sounded like "yarie".

Marissa didn't seem to notice though. "Fine." And she said nothing more on the subject.

Today was Damian's first day of Spanish II with Mr. Schuester. He was the first one there and he knocked on the door slightly. Looking up from a large stack of red-marked papers, Mr. Schuester smiled. "Hey, Damian. Take a seat!" Even though Mr. Schuester looked especially tired today, Damian noticed, he also sounded particularly happy. Setting down his things, Damian watched other people come in. Without even realizing how long he was staring at the door, he didn't notice Cameron and Hannah plop down on either side of him (Hannah having to sit at the table next to theirs).

"Damian? Come on, snap out of it! It's only a trance!" Hannah joked, snapping her fingers in front of Damian's face.

Blinking, Damian turned to face Hannah. Looking from Hannah to Cameron, he said, "When did you two get here?"

Mr. Schue's class wasn't the most exciting. Learning about conjunctions that day, Damian struggled amongst everyone else. Cameron, Hannah, and Mr. Schuester tried helping him, but it was no use. This was a subject Damian just wasn't very good at.

"You'll get the hang of it!" Hannah said in a comforting voice as they walked down to the cafeteria. "_Nobody's _good at Spanish II right away! Unless, of course, you're Spanish..."

Cameron waved it away. "Just trust us. You'll be fine."

Damian still wasn't sure though as he got his lunch ("Did that just _move_?") and sat in between Cameron and Hannah, who he learned had become his best friends, even if he was horribly jealous of Cameron.

Lindsay ran in three minutes later. Everyone looked at her this time in shock. She looked perfectly fine _and_ she was only _three_ minutes late for lunch today. Lindsay stared at everyone gaping at her open-mouthed. "What?"

Everyone started talking at once and it was all a jumble of words, but somehow everyone managed to get out, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean what happen to me?" Lindsay asked impatiently, unwrapping what looked like a burger. "I thought I looked fine..."

"You do!" Cameron and Damian answered quickly. Exchanging confused looks, Cameron spoke. "That's why we're all looking at you like that. No offense, but your hair is usually a frizzy mess and your much later than this. Why not today?"

Lindsay didn't look like she took offense to what he said, but scrunched up her nose in confusion. "I usually look like that?"

"Yes!" everyone chorused.

"Huh...I don't know, then..." Lindsay shrugged, poking her food with a plastic fork.

"How can you not usually realize how late you are?" Hannah asked incredulously. "You come late everyday!" Lindsay looked at Marissa, who just nodded in support to what Hannah said.

"Huh..."

**~oOo~**

Nobody was particularly excited for Glee club later. Mr. Schuester was going to try and fit all of the duets into one class (which was impossible, they knew, but didn't argue with his judgements). First up went Emily and Ellis, who sang the song "Valerie".

Emily and Ellis weren't looking forward to their duet. They hardly knew each other, what were they supposed to sing? After getting into a rather large argument, they agreed (well, more like Emily forced Ellis into agreeing) that they should do something that rather suits Emily's voice, as she was the "more talented one". Not wanting to argue with a Cheerio, knowing what they were capable of, Ellis silently agreed (also secretly promised to kill her in her sleep) and they picked the song.

As they sang the lyrics, Ellis couldn't help but shoot glares at Emily. She was jealous, of course. Especially after the way Marissa looked at her when she was signing up for the Cheerios. Yes, Ellis Wylie, signing up for the Cheerios. Hilarious, right? As she stepped into the gymnasium that day, she didn't know she was going to be horribly criticized on the way she looked. I mean, she knew Sue was horribly cruel—she had been in Lima her entire life—but she didn't know Sue hit someone where it hurt. Sue had broken her down into everything. Her size, her weight, her looks. Ellis ran out crying before even showing Coach Sylvester any of her moves, which she definitely had. Looking at Cheerio's like Emily, who couldn't move for their lives, but were pretty as hell, Ellis couldn't help but grimace. Of course, by the time the girls left practice they were flexible from head to toe, if Coach Sylvester could help it.

The girls received tons of applause from their colleagues. Emily smirked to herself and used her signature hair toss to catch Bryce's attention. He, as per usual, was staring off into space. Emily sighed, frustrated, and sat down next to whats-her-name. Why Bryce couldn't love Emily how she loved him was super frustrating, and Emily cried herself to sleep at night thinking about him. She should've had it all. She was the next in line for top bitch in school, (right behind Racquel Pomberson, head cheerio and total knockout), the biggest flirt around, getting any guy she pleased (except for Bryce), and super popular among the students at McKinley. This wasn't enough for Bryce though, who was crushing on someone else, someone in the Glee club. If Emily knew who it was, she swore she was going to rip them to pieces with her bare, manicured hands.

Up next was Bryce and McKynleigh, singing "Need You Now".

Bryce and McKynleigh had mixed emotions about their duet. McKynleigh was just happy to sing a song they both knew, while Bryce was happy for—erm-other reasons.

Bryce was such a fool. He knew it, and he wished everyone here knew it. He watched McKynleigh with wide eyes as they sang, looking away embarrassed whenever she threw her eyes his way. He loved McKynleigh, and it was fairly obvious, except to her and the rest of the Glee club. Bryce was a jock though, and if he dated someone from Glee club, he was _sure_ to get crap for it. Looking at her happy, loose features, Bryce felt relaxed. He felt calm

He felt...himself.

McKynleigh wanted to scream, "Quit staring at me and sing the damn song!", but she knew that would be rude and unconvincing to everyone in Glee. She didn't know why Bryce kept staring at her, but it was creeping her out. She tried to ignore his longing gazes, but it was kind of hard considering they were singing to each other. Although relieved by the song choice, McKynleigh felt it was a weird song for the two of them. They hardly knew each other, yet here they were with Bryce sending very convincing glances her way. Almost _too_ convincing.

Receiving the same amount of applause, they sat down next to each other, McKynleigh very uncomfortable to be in Bryce's presence.

Next up was Hannah and Alex, who were singing "Nowadays". Damian sat forward in his chair, listening to one of his best friends singing.

Alex bit his lip as they sang. They were fabulous, he knew it. Now if only those stupid jocks knew he wasn't all that bad. He got crap everyday for being gay, and he was sick of it. Hell, Alex wouldn't be surprised if one of them was secretly waiting for the closet door to open as well. Alex was what he liked to call a "Fabulous Gay". Some gay people, like himself, liked to be fabulous and glamorous, wearing fashionable clothes and making a big deal of themselves. With others, you wouldn't even know they were gay unless they told you. Alex wished everyday that he could just be normal, but that didn't happen. He remembered crying so hard that one day, and he stumbled into the choir room where he learned he was accepted by 12 other individuals. Then he remembered all of his great times with the Glee club. At the end of the song, Alex couldn't help but shed a single tear, not of sadness, but of sheer happiness.

Hannah was annoyed. _"Love me! Love me, goddamn it!" _she shouted in her head as she looked hopelessly at the guy she loved. Cameron sat at the edge of his seat, smiling at her voice. Hannah cocked a shoulder. She loved when Cameron gave her compliments, even silent ones, because it made her feel especially good about herself. However, she loves Cameron, and she knows she always will. He was something else, Hannah knew. They had been next door neighbors for a long time, and their other neighbor, Manny, had been their friend, too. Until Hannah started putting on a little weight in middle school, and Manny teased her about it. Crying, Hannah always ran to Cameron for support, who always stuck up for her in her time of need. Soon enough Manny moved away, and it was just the two of them together. They became best friends all through school, and Hannah realized that she might of actually like-liked the boy next door. However, she knew for sure Cameron didn't feel the same way, he liked Lindsay now. Hannah had too much pride to cry in front of everyone, but she knew there would be tears later.

And she knew who she would run to.

Finishing, everyone stood up and gave them a standing ovation, Cameron and Damian whooping in support. Smiling halfheartedly, they both sat down and looked down at the floor.

Next up was Damian and Matheus, who were singing "Lady Is A Tramp".

Matheus just smiled and sang.

Damian wasn't that oblivious. He knew who he was singing to, and he bet she knew it, too. Staring at her laughing face that he so much adored, he (tried to) dance and sway along with the music, winking her way.

When they finished, everyone was nearly dying laughing as they clapped so hard their hands turned red. Damian shot another glance at Lindsay, who was literally on the floor laughing so much. Smiling, knowing he was winning, he sat down and crossed his arms.

Maybe they were going to get through all the duets today, Marissa realized, as she and Samuel went next.

Singing the lyrics, Marissa really meant it. She wanted Samuel to want her like she wanted him or so badly. Ever since they had met, Samuel had taken Marissa by storm, even when she didn't have a crush on him. Suddenly she remembered that time in Mr. Winship's office after the slushy was thrown.

_Marissa and Samuel shot nervous glances as Mr. Winship eyed them both carefully. They were both so afraid he was going to snap, Marissa was shaking and Samuel's entire body had turned white under the pressure. Taking off his glasses, Mr. Winship grunted._

_ "Well? Explain." _

_ Marissa and Samuel both rambled at once, explaining the situation that just happened. Marissa was scared out of her wits. She had never been in trouble with Mr. Winship, or any other teacher for that matter, before and she wanted to explain to Mr. Winship that this wasn't really her fault. Samuel, however, was scared of the punishment._

_ "SHUT UP!" Mr. Winship roared, his face turning red. Marissa and Samuel both flew back in their seats. Mr. Winship calmed down and turned to Marissa. "Miss. von Bleicken. Explain. Now."_

_ Marissa, hesitating, not wanting to get anyone into trouble, explained the situation to him. She explained about the slushy, about the panic, and about how they were sitting in his office now, scared to death._

_ Mr. Winship didn't speak for a moment. Instead, he picked up the phone and dialed a short number. The kids both gulped. After a few rings, someone picked up. All Mr. Winship said was, "Get down here. Now.", and hung up._

_ The seconds they waited for Mr. Schuester to get here was agonizingly painful. Marissa and Samuel communicated to each other through their faces._

_ "Well? Now what do we do? I bet it's Figgins!"_

_ "Samuel, calm down, it's probably not Figgins, it's probably just another one of the teachers..."_

_ "Oh man, Marissa, I am so dead!"_

_ "You...you just called me Marissa..." _

_ The door suddenly opened and in walked Mr. Schuester, looking horribly worried. When he saw the pair sitting in those two chairs, he sighed and closed the door. "Samuel? Marissa? Did she get in trouble? This isn't usually like her..."_

_ "No, Schuester. It's not von Bleicken. It's Larsen," Winship grunted, gesturing to Samuel, who was sinking in his chair._

_ "Well, what were you thinking?"_

_ "Join the Glee club."_

_ At this last remark, Samuel and Marissa both perked up._

_ "What?" they both exclaimed in horror._

_ "Mr. Winship—please—anything, and I mean anything but Glee, please! No offense Mr. Schue, but Glee club is social suicide! I'll be killed!" Samuel begged._

_ "No way, Larsen. I knew this was the perfect punishment for you. Have fun," Mr. Winship smiled evilly, not even bothering to ask Mr. Schuester if he wanted Samuel in the Glee club. He kicked the two students out of his office. _

_ They stood by the door for a moment. "What now?" Marissa asked suddenly._

_ Samuel glared. "I'll see you in Glee club." He pushed past her and down the hallway to catch up with his friends from the football team._

Marissa smiled, remembering the time he first called her Marissa. They were okay friends now, but she secretly wished they were more than that.

Samuel wanted Marissa so bad, and she wanted him, he knew it, and he hoped this song was the perfect way of telling her. Not seeming to catch the gist, Samuel moved closer next to her, with which she smiled. Samuel smirked to himself, knowing he was doing a good job, and he already had his next move planned out.

_Don't you want me baby?_

And he kissed her. Right there in front of everyone. The room was silent except for a few gasps and some "aww"'s. Marissa didn't hesitate, kissing with more force than he meant. Pulling away, Samuel knew that was where he wanted to be, with Marissa. He had nothing to lose anymore anyways. He was no longer on the football team, and was forced into social suicide. But now he had the girl of his dreams, and was disappointed to see she wasn't smiling. Instead, she pushed past him and ran out of the room. Samuel chased after her immediately, and everyone watched as they ran out the door.

"Wow," Hannah whispered to Alex, ruining the moment. "That was intense."

Next up went the last duet of the day, Cameron and Lindsay. Moving up even more in his seat, Damian watched them both closely. They were singing "Baby It's Cold Outside". Damian felt his heart pounding in his ears, but listened over it at their voices.

Dammit Lindsay, stop torturing me here. Cameron couldn't stop looking at her and smiling as they sang. He knew he didn't really like her, and that it was just a spur of the moment. Or maybe he was in denial about not liking her and really did. Cameron didn't know, but he never knew, because he never really liked a girl before, so he didn't really know what it was like. Sure, he had his crushes, and sometimes he got hurt, but he never actually really loved someone enough to be devastated if they were to hurt him. Cameron had come close one time with Carianne Pesterbone, but she had moved away too soon and Cameron's feelings were lost. When he looked at Lindsay, though, his heart sank, and he knew that he at least had _some_ attraction towards Lindsay, no matter how small or how large. He thought about Hannah though. Sweet, sweet Hannah. He noticed that she was not a big fan of his liking of Lindsay, and he really wondered why. She had never disapproved before, and it wasn't like her to totally disagree with someone. He thought about it as he sang.

Pay attention to me, Irishman. Lindsay couldn't stop staring at Damian's attentive face as she sang. She was confused, and she knew it. She now liked two guys. There was Damian, of course, who she immediately fell for the moment she saw him. And there was Cameron, who she was slowly starting to find attractive the more time she spent with him. She was confused about who to like, but she had no time to think once they finished the song.

She kissed him. There was no denying she actually kissed him. She didn't even mean to, either. It just came out of her. Everyone's mouth fell open at the exact same time, and she thought Damian and Hannah's hit the floor. Cameron made no hesitation to want to move, but Lindsay pulled away after realizing what they had done and how shocked everyone was watching them. Blushing to her roots, they received much applause, but their friends faces didn't match their clapping. Damian wasn't even doing anything. He just stood there with the same shocked expression on his face.

Lindsay was surprised at all of the shocked expressions in the room. If anything, she felt like she was copying Samuel and Marissa; they had just done the exact same thing! Everyone knew Marissa and Samuel had chemistry though, so maybe it was more of a shock because Lindsay had never really had any attraction to Cameron in her life, nor him to her.

She had merely done it for showbiz, she tried convincing herself as Glee club ended. She saw Cameron approaching her and groaned, but she felt her heart leap a bit. _"Stop it!"_ she thought as her heart began to pound faster at the guy walking towards her.

"Hey Lindsay," he blushed. Lindsay blushed a little too, but looked over Cameron's shoulder at Damian's disappointed face. _"Stop!"_

"Hi Cameron. Listen, great duet, but I _really_ gotta go," Lindsay tried pushing past Cameron, but he stopped her dead in her tracks once he spoke.

"Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

Lindsay never felt her face so hot, and she was sure her face was red enough to announce it to the world. Smiling, Lindsay turned around and nodded against her own will. "Of course I would." _"Just as friends, just as friends!"_ But that wasn't how it played out. They had both agreed that later they would meet up at Cameron's house later to hang out. Lindsay had never been so nervous when she was talking to him, but that just must have been the mood Cameron usually set when talking to someone. Walking out of the room, Lindsay never felt so embarrassed.

And so confident.

**~oOo~**

...and Marissa had never been so happy.

After running out of the room, crying tears of joy that she was too proud to shed in front of everyone, she was surprised to see Samuel running after her. She made mental images of what the others could possibly look like right now.

Lindsay was probably pouting in her chair, thinking _"I was gonna do that!_" Cameron...oh, Cameron...he was probably sitting in his chair with a smirk on his face. He always teased her about liking Samuel. Hmm...Emily and Bryce were probably laughing hysterically, Ellis and Matheus were sitting with shocked expressions on their face...same with Damian...and Hannah and Alex were probably thinking _"About damn time!"_

Finally stopping out in the courtyard, knowing she had lost Samuel, she sat down on the steps in deep thought. Everyone was outside because it was already after school, and Marissa knew she wasn't going to get much thinking done with Samuel looking for her.

So she thought quick. _"Why would Samuel kiss me? Is it to get back at me for ratting him out that one day and decided to play with my feelings?"_ Marissa shook her head. _"No way. Even Samuel isn't that cruel. Why would he do it then? Did he find out about my crush on him? Or maybe he likes me...no, what are you thinking? Samuel is an ex-football player, he still has the mind of a popular teenage boy."_

_ "Why did he run out to find you then?" another voice in Marissa's head asked, and, strangely, it sounded a lot like Samuel's voice. "Why would Samuel, ex-running back of McKinley's star football team, come out and chase after _you_, just a Glee loser who joined every club imaginable and was trying to get people to go to the library? What could he possibly see in you?"_

Just when Marissa couldn't take anymore, she felt a hand tap on her shoulder. Turning around, already half-suspecting who it was, she looked up and was now face-to-face with Samuel Larsen. He smiled awkwardly. "Hey."

"Hi."

**~oOo~**

Damian walked home with Hannah later that day. Cameron was hitching a ride with Samuel and the two didn't live _too _far away from each other. They also found this the perfect time to reminisce about today's events, except they weren't so excited about what had happened earlier.

"I felt...angry," Damian admitted, walking in front of the school. "I don't know why, either..."

"It's because you like Lindsay," Hannah explained. When Damian gave her a "I most absolutely do not" look, Hannah shook her head. "You have to admit it. You looked like you were about to blow a fuse in Glee, and now your complaining to me about it a half hour after it happened," she sighed, thinking of Cameron. Damian noticed.

"What're you thinking about? I saw you kind of upset a li'le back there, too," his Irish accent flowing as he talked.

Hannah shrugged. "It's just Cameron..."

Damian didn't even need to tell her to keep talking.

"It's just...he's never been this crazy about a girl before. I would know, I've known him my entire life. He used to be totally head over heels for Carianne Pesterbone, but that was nothing compared to this. I mean, it's just a phase, right? Hormones? It can't _mean_ anything, can it Damo?" she asked willingly, listening for the answer she hoped for.

Damian sighed, not sure of what to tell her. He looked over Hannah's redhead at Samuel and Marissa, who were sitting on the steps. He pointed towards the pair. "What's with them?"

Hannah turned around and shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, them. They've been crushing for awhile now, it's nothing new. In fact, they're always kind of on and off...but they've never actually dated. We'll see, though, Samuel's never _kissed_ her before."

Damian nodded. Cameron was supposed to get a ride home from Samuel today, and he wondered where he was now.

He bid goodbye to Hannah as he reached his street. Waiting until she was out of sight, he ran home as quickly as he could. He knew his mother wasn't home yet. Grabbing the phone, he ran upstairs to his room and dialed a foreign number. Pressing the phone to his ear, he waited four rings before she picked up.

"Damian?" a girl answered, her Irish accent sounding very familiar to Damian, and he smiled.

"Hello, Madeline? I need to talk to you about something."

**A/N: This chapter was _long_. I really like this story, though. Some of you are probably going to get mad at me, and I can recap. _"Where's the Damsay in this story?", "Why is Lindsay with Cameron, she's supposed to be with Damian!"_ All very good questions, which will be answered soon. **

**I hope you all liked the back stories I used for each of these new members of the Glee club, and these will turn into eventual storylines. Also, you'll learn who Madeline is soon enough, because I think I'm going to like her character... *smiles evilly and keeps you waiting until the next chapter * Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. The Date

**A/N: So much positive feedback, I'm surprised! That last chapter was _long_, I know that much! Ha ha, but still, thank you so much for all of the reviews. Um, I don't really have much to say in this author's note, except that this is bound to be a good chapter. Another long one, too, I bet. Ugh, you guys are killing me.**

**Enjoy... :)**

_Once, again, I don't own the Glee Project or Glee. Imagine if I did though, I wouldn't have to be writing this stupid disclaimer!_

**~oOo~**

It felt good to hear Madeline's Irish voice again. Sweet and pure, Damian felt like he was being transported back home, in Ireland, hanging out at Anthony Peters' place with his little sister Shaye and Madeline, Damian's...friend. Damian could have cried, but he maintained himself and finally spoke after a five minute pause (_"Damian? Hello? Are you there?")._

"Madeline?"

She laughed, and it sent chills down Damian's spine. "Uh, yeah?"

"You're still there?"

"Yes!" Madeline was laughing hysterically now in the background. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Damian thought. He wanted to...oh!

"Oh yeah! Um, well I needed a bit of advice..."

"I'm all ears for ya." He knew Madeline was smiling her thousand watt smile on the other end.

"Well, there's this girl, right?" Damian hesitated while saying it.

She gasped. "Ooh, Damian's got himself a girlfriend! Tell me, what's her name? Is she from Ohio? _Why _didn't you tell me about her?" she cried.

Damian sighed and smiled naturally. He usually smiled when he was talking to Madeline, either because she frustrated him or she was making him laugh. "We're not dating, Maddie. I just...I don't know...there's just something about her that makes my insides go crazy. Is that normal?"

A pause at the end of the line. "When you like someone that's pretty normal...unless your allergic to her, of course..."

Damian rolled his eyes. "I'm not—never mind—anyways, how are things in Ireland?" he asked, dropping the earlier conversation.

He heard a sad sigh. "Well, Anthony is still devastated about what happened in June, but other than that, things seem pretty normal over here! Well, normal for me and Anthony, anyways. We really miss you, Damian," Maddie said.

"I miss you, too..." Damian had said it before he realized what he was saying, which he realized when Maddie gave a nervous laugh on the other side of the line. "Well—um—well-I mean, I miss both of you," Damian blushed, which he knew Maddie could probably predict all the way across the country. A small twang of disappointment shot through his body, and he knew he couldn't talk to her at the moment. They said goodbye and hung up, leaving Damian to his thoughts.

Poor Anthony. He remembered the day they were crossing the river, not bothering to try and help Shaye over. The sound of the splash...the scream...the final bubbles...

Damian wiped the tear away and thought of something else. Well, two someones, to be exact.

Maddie and Lindsay. Sighing heavily, Damian sprawled on his bed and thought of the two girls.

Madelyn McQuay. The first love of Damian's life. Ever since they were wee little lads and lasses, he had always been tailing after her wherever she went. He remembered back to the sixth grade when Anthony had told him either to get a move on or to stop talking to her. Damian smiled. Some of the best years of his life was when he was dating her, and he knew that Anthony regretted ever telling him to get going after seeing (more like being with) the two of them together. Shaye had always supported them, though, always remarking about how cute the were.

Then _it_ happened, the year everything went wrong. Their freshman year of high school, when Damian's parents got divorced, Shaye...left them for good, and Madelyn's family was going into financial trouble. When Damian found out they were to move all the way across the country, away from his friends and his rather supportive girlfriend, him and Maddie decided that breaking up was probably for the best. Damian never liked thinking about that year, but somehow it all kept creeping back into his mind.

Because somehow, he thought this was all his fault.

Then he thought to Lindsay. How in one day, somehow, just _one_ day, she had managed to steal his heart and not give it back. She was charming, witty, pretty, fun, and downright weird, which Damian realized was what he liked about her. He felt that she had so much personality and pizazz that it was kind of hard _not_ to like her. Now he knew why Cameron had liked her so much.

He grunted aggressively. Cameron. His only competition for Lindsay. He _knew_ that they were going to be hanging out later, and he had nothing to do.

Suddenly he got a brilliant idea. Picking up his phone again, he dialed a different number this time, one he didn't quite know by heart and took some time remembering, but once he did, he was very enthusiastic in his seat, literally bouncing up and down. It felt good to have an idea, and whenever he did, he needed to share it.

Especially with the person who was partaking in it.

**~oOo~**

Cameron looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He had done everything Samuel had told him to about going on a date with Lindsay. Dress casually, but don't look like a slob.

Cameron rolled his eyes at his lack of judgment. It wasn't _really_ a date. Lindsay had just agreed to come over and hang out with him. He still couldn't help but think Lindsay was a little over excited about their little get together. Smiling at his reflection, he adjusted his glasses. Hearing the doorbell ring, Cameron nearly flew out of the bathroom to open the door.

**~oOo~**

Lindsay stood uncomfortably in front of the Mitchell's front door, looking around. She would never be this uncomfortable at someone else's house. She cursed herself as the first person she thought of was Damian. She rang the doorbell nervously, expecting the worst. A barking dog, annoying little siblings, someone in the background yelling "GET THE DOOR!" But no, there was only silence. Somehow this made Lindsay feel even more nervous.

_"Maybe he's out..."_ Lindsay thought while staring at the three parked cars in the driveway, Cameron's being the second car in the line. Lindsay sighed and waited. Suddenly she heard thumping. Her prayers were answered and she saw Cameron standing there. Catching her breath, Lindsay smiled.

"Hi!" she exclaimed.

"Hi."

**~oOo~**

"Are you _nuts?_ Loony in the head? Wacko, _crazy?_" Hannah exclaimed as she sat down on the floor in Damian's room.

Damian nodded, his smile so big it reached his ears.

Hannah sighed and put her head in her hands. "Damian, it'll never work. They'll never believe it!"

"Which is why we'll make it believable! Come on Hannah, this is a totally foolproof plan!" Damian exclaimed. Hannah sighed again and thought about it.

"Damian, fake dating each other _isn't_ foolproof. Why would I want to fake date someone anyways? Not like you aren't a total stud muffin, but I'm perfectly happy being single!" Hannah lied, fingering the split ends in her curly, red hair. She knew she didn't like being single, but Damian couldn't have known that, right?

Wrong. "Oh come on, Hannah. I know you have at least a small crush on Cameron. Don't you want to have to make him jealous enough to realize that your the one for him?" he tried convincing his friend, watching her from where he was sitting. She bit the inside of her cheek and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Cameron would never like me," she said again, looking down.

Damian sighed sadly. "You never know," he smiled. Hannah looked up at him and smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You really think so?"

"I really think so," he said, moving closer to give her a hug. She returned it with gratitude.

"This is for Lindsay too, isn't it?" she giggled. Damian pulled away then, blushing red.

"Of course not, I just saw how upset you were about Cameron and—um—well, yeah! Of-of course I d-don't like L-Lindsay..." he stuttered, running his hand through his short hair. Hannah smiled and shook her head.

"Whatever you say, Irishman," she laughed.

Damian looked at her nervously. "So, what now?"

Hannah took his hand and smiled. "It looks like we are officially fake-dating, Damian McGinty!" And they laughed joyously, not thinking about Cameron and Lindsay once.

**~oOo~**

An hour later takes us to Lindsay and Cameron's date. It seemed to be going well, Lindsay thought, because instead of actually watching the movie, they were laying on the couch, making out. Lindsay knew she wasn't complaining, but still felt a tiny twang of guilt inside of her. Also, she wasn't dating anybody, so the twang was kind of weird. She thought about Damian though. Opening her eyes, she pulled back, leaving Cameron still laying on the couch with his eyes closed. Finally opening them, Cameron sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Lindsay was hoping he wasn't going to ask that. She shook her head and looked away. "It's nothing..." she mumbled.

Cameron sat up. "It's not like we were going to do..._that_...I'm a conservative Christian, I wait until after marriage..." he stuttered, showing her his purity ring. Chuckling, Lindsay pushed Cameron's hand away.

"It's not-" she stopped, looking at Cameron's sweet face. If she were to tell him that she really liked Damian, he would be crushed, she knew. He smiled and looked away and Lindsay got some time to think.

No, she wasn't going to tell him about Damian. She didn't want him thinking she did it out of pity because Cameron hadn't had a girlfriend in over a year; which of course wasn't the reason at all why she agreed to go out with him, which she considered they were now. Dating.

She did like Cameron. Sort of. Not as much as Damian, but what was she going to do about him? He could never like her, just an American slob like everyone else he'd met.

Before leaving Cameron's house that night, they both agreed to dinner at Breadstix the following night.

**~oOo~**

School the next day was wonderful. Damian and Hannah strode down the hall hand in hand, watching as Cheerio's and many other girls stared at them with wide eyes and opened mouths. Damian and Hannah smiled at each other. Hannah knew she was strong enough to take the things that were going to be thrown at her. She wasn't expecting a cold, wet one though.

A purple slushy was thrown in both of their faces. Before getting the chance to see who did it, Damian and Hannah were both pulled into a bathroom. Or maybe it was somewhere else, because the corn syrup in Damian's eye was burning horribly.

Shoving both of their heads under the sink, someone, or some _ones_, began cleaning. Damian liked the sensation of the persons fingers in his hair, gentle and swift. Almost all at once he was done, and a towel was thrown on his face. Rubbing it fiercely, Damian was able to see his savior and smiled. Lindsay sat just across from him, smiling at him. Realizing she was staring, Lindsay snapped out of it and frowned in Hannah's direction.

The rumor Hannah and Damian were dating was news to her, and she was asking everyone around trying to confirm it. Everyone did, however, making Lindsay feel ten times worse for dating Cameron. It was definitely unexpected from Hannah and Damian, though, and Lindsay was a little confused, always asking herself, _"Why her? Why not me?"_ Damian knew Lindsay was dating Cameron, though, but Lindsay didn't mind. Making Damian jealous was kind of a priority, but making Cameron happy was another.

Sneaking another glance at Damian, she was glad she had helped him. She nodded to Marissa, who was still trying to clean the grape in Hannah's hair, and began speaking to her. Lindsay took the opportunity to talk to Damian into account and sat next to him.

"I'm really sorry you had to be slushied in your first week here. That's kind of bad luck, almost, I don't think I've ever seen someone being slushied in their first week. I guess the luck o' the Irish doesn't really apply here, does it?" she chuckled. _"Stupid Lindsay!" _the voice in her head scolded. _"Don't bring up Ireland!"_

Damian didn't seem to mind, though, in fact he laughed. "Ha ha, I guess not. I was wishing on a shooting star and searching for the gold at the end o' the rainbow, too!"

Lindsay laughed and listened for Marissa and Hannah still chatting. "Well, anyways...you and Hannah, huh?" she asked nervously.

Damian hesitated, but nodded. Lindsay felt a piece of her heart crack. "Yeah, I guess," he shrugged, as if unsure if they were dating.

"Well, you like her, don't you?" Lindsay struggled trying to get the truth out of him. He was so difficult!

"Oh, well, um, of course I do! I'm just—a little uncomfortable talking about relationships, ya know?" Damian rambled, looking to Lindsay for support. She just nodded and sighed disappointingly.

"Yeah, I understand. You know, it's kind of hard talking about me and _Cameron_, a lot, but you know, that's love, right?" she chuckled. Damian swallowed down the golf ball forming in his throat and nodded. A sudden urge wanted to kiss her right here, but he knew that would be wrong, so instead he asked of her plans for this evening.

Lindsay looked confused. "You don't have anything going on with Hannah tonight?" she asked suspiciously.

Damian's eyes widened. "No, of course we do! I'm just wondering if _you_ have any plans. I mean, with Cameron."

Lindsay shrugged, not wanting to talk about her and Cameron at all. "Well, we're going to Breadstix later, but..."

"WOW!" Damian shouted, much too loud for Lindsay's liking, because she flew back against the wall. Damian apologized, but still kept talking loudly so Hannah could here him. "Isn't THAT a coincidence? Hannah and I were just planning on going there later! What time are you going to be there?"

"I-I-I don't k-know..." Lindsay stuttered. "Around s-six?"

"FUNNY!" Damian cried, sending Lindsay straight for the protection of the wall again. "Hannah and I were going to go there around six as well! What a coincidence, right Hannah?" Damian enthusiastically asked a drying off Hannah, who nodded feverishly in response.

"Well, um, I guess we'll see you there then! Try not to be so...excited, though, you might draw a crowd," Lindsay mumbled, standing up and walking out of the bathroom with Marissa. Hannah threw her towel at him.

"What?" he cried.

"Next time, just lower the sound notch the littlest bit, okay?" Hannah cried, laughing hysterically. Damian smiled, and for the first time that week, he was kind of looking forward to something.

**A/N: I'm gonna tell you something right now. This chapter was _not_ my best work. I'm sorry, I'm just really, really tired because school starts tomorrow (in New York, anyways) and my brains not up to date with sleep, so trying to write a chapter right now is kind of hard. I promise next time I write, it wont just be a fluff chapter...Damian/Hannah and Cameron/Lindsay date at Breadstix next week! If and when you do start school, I wish you all luck for the new year!**


	4. The OTHER Date

**A/N: Hey guys, a little longer than last time that I updated, but I have been working SUPER SUPER HARD on my Harry Potter story that I haven't updated in TEN YEARS (exaggeration) and I _really_ need to work on it. (And for those of you who read my Harry Potter fanfiction, "Never, Maybe, Possibly, Yes", it will be updated _soon_. _So_, with that little tidbit out of the way (sorry, my math teacher says that) I will answer some questions that you fellow readers have asked that I couldn't answer through PM (because these people don't have a fanfiction account).**

**WendyC6000: Wow, thank you, that means a lot! No, it will feature some of the other characters, but will focus mainly on the love square. Sometimes I'll add extra characters into all the drama to mess up someone's plans or maybe it will make someone's plans better!**

**That didn't sum it up, okay, for example, you see the love square in the process, correct? Cameron/Lindsay/Damian/Hannah. Say I add...hmm...Marissa somewhere in there, and the way I write it could possibly mess up someone's idea that they may have had if she decides she wants to trail over...Cameron, who Hannah likes, meaning she'd be all upset if Cameron fell in love with Marissa. I'm not saying this is an idea, it's just an example! But it's a very good idea...darn it!**

**Jenskie: Thank you! Aww, that sucks, but you must end school earlier, right?**

**Jennaskie: Wow, are you and Jenskie the same person? Haha! Just kidding, but yes, I like the idea of Hannah and Damian, and I'm thinking of making them last for a little while. **

**DamsayFTW: Thank you, and I don't mean to sound like the grammar police, but it's "write", not "right". Thank you though, I will write as soon as possible :)**

**Well, here's something I also realized. This is my third most reviewed story! Let's see if we can make it to the most reviewed, I love you guys and thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**~oOo~**

Lindsay had walked out of the bathroom in a daze. She only realized she was walking in the wrong direction when Marissa jerked her to the left. She saw the danger in Marissa's eyes, which was usually a sign of skipping class, which Marissa didn't like to do that often, so it must've been important.

And she was right, as Marissa pulled her into the empty Astronomy classroom. Lindsay became strangely uncomfortable, remembering what this classroom was usually used for.

Making out.

"Um—Marissa? Do you know what people are going to say if we walk out of here together? You—um-you _do_ know what classroom this is, right?" Lindsay stuttered as Marissa sat on top of one of the tables; her right leg was crossed over he left and her eyes were searching the room.

She nodded. "Of course I do. No one's going to come in here though, it's too early in the morning. That excuse also works if your worried about the teasing. Don't worry about being late, I'll get you out of here. I have free period, so there's nothing to worry about, and I'll just think up an excuse for you," she explained, playing with her tied back hair. Lindsay was always jealous of Marissa's quick mind...and her smooth, wavy hair.

"Oh, well, okay..." Lindsay said nervously, sitting on the table across from her. "So why-"

"I brought you in here because I need to talk to you," Marissa interrupted. "About Damian."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and blushed a horrible shade of red. Marissa raised a conspicuous eyebrow, but let it slide as she rolled her own eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about," Lindsay insisted, feeling up her bag for her cell phone, her awkward moment savior.

"Yes there is," Marissa laughed, not taking her eyes of Lindsay's bag, feeling kind of scared of what her friend was looking for. "It's oh-so obvious you like him!"

"I don't!" her friend snapped.

"You do," Marissa replied. "and if you don't take some precaution, Damian's going to catch on, and eventually so will Cameron, so please just listen!"

Lindsay was shocked silent. _"Aren't _you_ full of surprises today?" _she thought to herself, trying hard not to glare.

"Thank you. Listen, I'm not sure if Damian likes you, but it sure seems like it. Maybe he's just being friendly, though, because he's dating Hannah. And _you_ are dating Cameron, and I know for a fact you don't like Cameron-"

"_What?_" Lindsay exclaimed. "Of course I like Cameron! What's not to like? I mean, he's funny, smart, talented, and _extremely_ cute," she giggled.

"But you like Damian more," Marissa smirked.

Lindsay stared hard. "I hate your ability to read minds sometimes, 'Rissa," she said roughly, using her nickname for her friend.

Marissa, still smirking, said, "Then what are you going to do? You like two guys."

Lindsay sighed in frustration. "I don't know, Marissa! I'm trying to keep Cameron happy _and_ make Damian jealous at the same time. It's not going to work though, because Damian's dating Hannah, _and_ they have a date tonight, meaning what they have is real. What am I supposed to do if Damian is happy with Hannah?" she screamed, forgetting that they were in a classroom where everyone could hear them.

Marissa shushed her friend and thought for a moment. In fact, she thought for so long Lindsay almost told her to hurry up. Finally Marissa snapped her fingers, a sign that she had a brilliant idea. Lindsay's face lit up as she watched her childhood friend.

"I think I have an idea," Marissa smiled brightly, grabbing her friend and pulling her close, whispering her fantastic plan into her ear.

**~oOo~**

Ellis and Matheus walked down the hallway calmly. Both were shocked silent as they realized nobody had slushied them yet. They didn't get their hopes up too high though, because almost as soon as they rounded the corner, a fresh, cherry slushy hit them both in the face. Ellis wiped the cold drink out of her eyes and squinted at the two ridiculously tall Cheerio's standing over them, laughing viciously.

Looking from her helpless friend to the two girls, Ellis shook the slushy from her face. "What is the matter with you two? Can you not think of anything _better_ to do than to ruin our lives?" Ellis shouted, loud enough to make herself heard over the gaggle of people in the hallway.

One of the girls, the tallest one, smirked. "Of course we have better things to do. It's just fun wasting other people's time," she sneered.

Ellis shook her head in fury. "You're going to pay for this."

The shorter one laughed hysterically. Wiping a tear from her eye, she said, "What are _you_ going to do? You heard Coach Sylvester at try-outs, we don't need an _ant _on the squad!"

Before Ellis knew what she was doing, she had pounced, knocking the girl over.

Everyone huddled around them as Matheus backed away quickly. _"It would be really nice if I had some help. I can't fight two huge girls by myself!" _Ellis thought as she kicked the taller girl in the knee caps. Another Cheerio joined the fight, and then another. Ellis looked at the blood on the floor, then to the Cheerios, wondering why the hell a teacher hadn't shown up yet.

Her prayers were answered, though, as a teacher ran down the hallway, decked in a tracksuit and running sneakers. Ellis' eyes widened as she was forcefully pulled backwards and into a locker. Before her head stopped spinning, she was grabbed by the collar of her shirt and pushed into a classroom.

Okay, not a classroom, an office. Sue Sylvester's office.

Ellis saw Matheus next to her, scared out of his wits. Although she wouldn't show it, Ellis was quite scared herself.

Sue sat down at her desk and glared at the two of them. Matheus gulped and Ellis scratched the back of neck nervously.

"So..." Sue started. All of a sudden, Matheus and Ellis burst out into explaining what happened, although they both knew Sue wouldn't listen.

"SHUT UP!" Sue cried, sending Matheus and Ellis backwards into their chairs. "You two got into a fight with four of my Cheerio's..."

"It was only me that was fighting, I swear!" Ellis cried, saving her friend from the suspension she knew was coming.

"He was still there, wasn't he? You were fighting because he got slushied?"

"No, well, I jumped on her because she called me short-"

"Well, wasn't _that _selfish of you, not even fighting for the well-being of your friend," Sue snapped. Ellis was silent, but it wasn't anything she wasn't used to from Sue.

Sue continued while checking what looked like an email. Matheus mouthed the word "nurse", so it must've been from the nurse's office. "Well, Bite-Size, I would just like you to know you have broken the noses of two of my Cheerio's, and broken the hand of my head Cheerio, Phoebe Coel," the Coach said casually, glaring at Ellis.

"I'm fine too, thanks," Ellis muttered angrily. Looking up, she saw Sue even madder and redder than before, and looked to see Matheus' mouth nearly hit the floor. Realizing what she said, she stood up and started apologizing profusely, but Sue wouldn't hear it.

"Detention. Thursday. You'll be serving it with me, and you'll be washing Cheerio uniforms. Now be gone from my sight before I eat you, mistaking you for a horribly misshapen cracker..."

"She was just saying-" Matheus defended his friend, standing up and trying to be seen over Sue's desk.

She smirked and scribbled something in a tiny black book. "Looks like you'll be joining her, lawn gnome, you know the deets." She looked up from her book and smiled evilly. "It looks like I'll be seeing you both Thursday."

**~oOo~**

Hannah waited patiently downstairs, waiting for Damian to be ready for their "date" at six o' clock. She tapped her pink watch impatiently as she waited for her friend upstairs. Five minutes to six, she called up the stairs. "Come on, Damo!" she cried. "We're gonna be late!"

"Coming mother," Damian replied sarcastically, running down the stairs. He wore dark jeans, and a white t-shirt underneath a dinner jacket. Hannah marveled at his choice of dress, realizing it made him look dapper and...even _handsome_.

Hannah laughed, thinking this about her best friend. Of course, she had considered Cameron he best friend at first...

She shook the thought from her mind and looked down at her choice of outfit: A lime green skirt and a plain pink t-shirt. She had a white beret clipped in her curly red hair and tried putting on more make-up than usual. She knew she looked nowhere as dapper as Damian, though, and tried not to show her disappointment.

"It's alright," Damian said, practically reading her mind. "You look great." Hannah looked up at Damian's smiling face and returned it with gratitude. The drive to Breadstix sure was awkward, driving in silence to the restaurant that was at least 25 minutes away. As they pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car, he didn't unlock the door. Hannah gave him a look that said "what-the-hell-are-you-doing?" when he started talking.

"Listen, if we're both trying to make Cameron and Lindsay jealous, we need to make it fairly obvious that we're—um—_dating_," Damian said uncomfortably, glancing from Hannah to the steering wheel. "So—um-maybe we could tone the, erm, "lovey-dovey" stuff up a bit?"

Hannah laughed and nodded. "Come on, Damian, there's no need to feel so uncomfortable! I mean, it's just _me!_ What am I going to do, bite your head off? No, I'm not a dinosaur. Although that'd be pretty cool..." she babbled, laughing every so often. Damian put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that told her to shut up. She nodded and Damian unlocked the doors, Hannah practically falling out of it with anticipation. They stopped at the front door and looked at each other.

"Ready?" Damian asked nervously, taking her hand.

Hannah got goosebumps, but nodded. "Ready." And together, they plunged into the restaurant.

**~oOo~**

Lindsay looked around the expensive restaurant nervously as Cameron scoped out the menu. Biting her lip, she fiddled with her locket and glanced back at Cameron, who was still reading the menu. Thanking the Lord he wasn't looking at her, she searched the restaurant again. Finding no one there again, she looked back down at her own menu in utter disappointment.

Maybe she was lucky Cameron wasn't giving her a weird expression. She had _certainly_ been acting weird tonight on purpose. When they had entered the restaurant, she secretly told the hostess to keep the booth across from theirs open, and that someone would be sitting there soon. After a suspicious look, the hostess agreed and kept it unoccupied. Lindsay also kept searching the restaurant every five minutes, as if looking for someone, which she was.

Obviously, she had done these things for Damian.

When she finally did find Damian and Hannah, Cameron set his menu down and tapped her shoulder. Whipping around, she smiled nervously at Cameron and looked down at her menu. "Decide on anything yet?" he asked, trying to read the menu upside down. Lindsay's glance looked over to her friends at the door and realized the hostess caught her eye again. Smirking, she led Damian and Hannah over to the booth across from theirs.

Once sitting down, Cameron's head snapped up and looked over to them. "Damian? _Hannah? _What are you two doing here?" he asked, surprised. Damian and Hannah look nervously at each other. _"Oh great, they must not have told Cameron they were dating_,"Lindsay thought to herself, trying to hold back a smile.

"_Oh_, hi _Cameron!" _Hannah exclaimed much to loudly. "Damian and I are just here at Breadstix! On our _date_!"

"_What?"_ Cameron exclaimed, laughing. "You two? But you two are closer than two peas in a pod! And you could've at least _told me_ you were dating? We are all best friends..." he said, sounding sad about not being informed.

"Oh, right," Damian said suddenly, rubbing his foot oddly. "Well, we'll tell you _next time_! I'm sure you would do the _same thing!"_ he suddenly added, sending daggers at Hannah with his blue eyes.

"Well, yeah, of course, but you already knew Lindsay and I were dating," Cameron smiled sweetly, putting his hand on top of Lindsay's. Pulling away uncomfortably, Lindsay pulled away and played with the split ends in her hair. Suddenly she remembered her and Marissa's plan.

"Hey Cameron, why don't we make this a double date?" she suggested, nudging her date's shoulder playfully. "I think that would make this a whole lot less harder!" She saw Cameron breath a sigh of relief as he nodded and scooted over. Lindsay invited Damian and Hannah over as Damian took his place next to Cameron and Hannah next to Lindsay.

Lindsay smirked to herself and added a point on the "Wonderful Idea" chart.

This night was going to be interesting.

**~oOo~**

"WOW, Damian, look at your arm muscles!"

"Oh yeah? Cameron's got _abs_!"

Damian and Cameron sat uncomfortably across from the two girls as they looked at each other nervously. Cameron silently cursed under his breath as Damian joined the dispute, stating something about Hannah's hair. All of the arguing was making him feel very weird, considering two of his best friends and his girlfriend were fighting about their dates good qualities.

Damian felt the heat coming on. He was starting to get rather jealous, and he was starting to feel like she was trying to do the same thing that he was doing: make the other jealous. Damian shook his head. That couldn't _possibly_ be it!

Could it?

Hannah was starting to get frustrated with Cameron, who hadn't said anything for the entire argument. She knew he just didn't want to get involved, but it was also breaking her heart, because it meant that he wasn't trying to make anyone jealous.

Who was she kidding anyways? Girls were following Cameron day in and day out, no matter _how_ nerdy he was. Hannah remembered back to when him and Carianne Pesterbone were the school's biggest couple. They always walked down the hallways hand in hand, sometimes caught kissing by fellow students (once a teacher!), and were just so cute together that everyone adored them, and Cameron was almost the most popular guy in school. Hannah sighed. She wished _she_ had been Carianne Pesterbone. Head cheerleader, popular, pretty, skinny...

Lindsay couldn't stop looking at Damian during their discussion. She couldn't help but smile as she realized that he was defending Hannah, maybe to try and get _herself_ jealous. Lindsay shook the thought away though, and just figured that maybe he was defending her because he _actually_ liked her. Again, she shook the depressing thought from her head and thought of the positives. Maybe Damian really liked Lindsay and him and Hannah were fake-dating, trying to make her and Cameron jealous in an attempt to date the other. Lindsay chuckled. That idea was ridiculous. Of course, she was doing the exact same thing. Cameron, on the other hand...

"Okay, can you guys please _stop?_" Cameron exclaimed. Everyone at the booth fell silent and stared at Cameron with intensity. "Sorry," he added. "I just couldn't take the yelling."

The rest of the night went by in some sort of a blur ("I REALLY LOVE YOUR JACKET, DAMIAN!" "MY CAMERON, YOUR HAIR LOOKS _AWESOME!_" "HEY HANNAH, I REALLY LOVE THAT SKIRT!" "THAT'S A NICE NECKLACE, LINDSAY!" [exclaimed Cameron, wanting to play along]) and before they knew it, they had payed for their food and were already bidding goodbye to one another and promising to see each other in school the next day.

Climbing into Damian's car, Hannah huffed. "What?" Damian asked, looking concerned.

"That sure was a work-out, wasn't it?"

**~oOo~**

The next day at lunch found Cameron and Hannah sitting at a separate table away from the rest of the group, where they were found not a week ago, discussing the exact same thing: Lindsay.

"Cameron, I need to talk to you," Hannah sighed grumpily, plopping down across from her friend.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, it's about Lindsay..."

"Oh, Lindsay," Cameron said, suddenly getting a goofy smile on his face. "Isn't she great?"

"Well, yeah, she's one of my closest friends, but I wasn't going to talk about how great she is..." Hannah sighed, her mood getting worse.

"Oh, well what is it then?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, his shirt pulling up with him. Before he had the chance to pull it back down, Hannah got a glimpse of his stomach. _"Da-yum!"_ she thought. _"He _does_ have abs!"_

"Well, quite frankly, it's about your relationship, and I'm kind of scared for you," she admitted.

Cameron's face scrunched up in confusion. "Scared? What is there to be scared about? Lindsay's not a murderer, is she?" he asked.

Hannah chuckled at her friend's stupid humor. "No! Of course not, I just want to talk about you for a second, okay?" Cameron nodded.

"Well, it's about the way you fall in love. I;m not going to criticize it, I'm just going to point something out. You fall for girls way too fast. I mean, sure, Lindsay's been your friend for quite some time now, but this relationship is out of the blue! Samuel had a crush on Lindsay for three years before they finally went out, and they broke up days later! Cameron I love you, but this is nuts! Maybe you do like Lindsay, maybe you have a teensy crush on her, but the problem with your love life is that you fall for someone too fast and when they break your heart, you get absolutely destroyed and start all over again with a different girl. I'm sorry I have to bring her up, but remember Carianne? How long did you have a crush on her?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Two years! Two years, Cameron, and when you two finally started going out I thought you were going to get married, you were so perfect together! And then when she moved away, you fell too hard and ended up getting hurt emotionally. I felt horrible for you, Cam, because I hate seeing you upset. The same thing is going to happen with Lindsay if she doesn't feel the same way about you!"

"But she _does_ feel the same way, Han! That's why it's good!" Cameron exclaimed. "I really liked Carianne and I was really happy, but she moved! I'm pretty sure Lindsay isn't going anywhere, so we're safe, right?"

Hannah started getting aggravated. "No, you're not! Tell me, what do you see in Lindsay? Just give me five things!"

Cameron thought. "She's pretty, she's a great kisser, she's..." Hannah raised an eyebrow. "So what, as long as we're happy, right?"

She shook her head. "No, Cameron. Listen to Doctor McIalwain for a moment. You and Lindsay have what I like to call a "Physical Relationship". It means you don't really see anything in each other, except that you like the physical part of your relationship, such as the kissing and what not. You don't actually like each other."

He took a moment to let this sink in and Hannah leaned back in her chair, satisfied.

"You're right. Your really right..." Cameron said, shocked at Hannah's correct judgment.

"Thanks best friend," Hannah grinned as the bell rang. Standing up, she grabbed her things and threw out her tray. "See ya later! You and Damian are _so_ hanging out at my place later!" she cried as she walked out.

Cameron just sat at the table in shock. Then he smiled and blushed. "Hannah McIalwain, I think I've just fallen for you..."

**A/N: Awes! LOL, did you like it? I think this was DEFINITELY a good chapter! Listening to Love Can Wait, I LOVE Cameron Mitchell! And Damian, haha! Did you guys like my little spurt of Ellis and Matheus vs. Sue and the Cheerio's earlier on? I like writing the Cheerio's for some reason, I think they're going to play a small part in this story, mostly because Emily's a cheerleader...and so was Carianne, who I also want to play a part in here, because I LOVE WRITING ABOUT HER! Anyways, thanks again for all the love this story's getting, I love you all! Night, good luck with school! Also, if you'd like you can review with suggestions for the story!**


	5. The Sleepover

**A/N: Hey guys! So, how are you guys? Good? Awesome! Well, as per usual, I am astounded at the large amount of positive feedback this story is getting, and I thank you all! As I'm going to continue doing (because most of you reviewers don't have fanficftion accounts), I will answer the questions from the following people. Well, just respond to them, really.**

**Jennaskie: Okay, just checking, haha! I know about Cameron, right? As I have said many times before (I think puckleberryforeva already knows XD), Hannah is the only person I ever pair Cameron up with because I get too jealous of the other girls, lol! I know, Ellis and Matheus are so cute together. I can't guarantee any dating, though.**

**DamsayFTW: Thank you! I agree, Hannah and Cameron are cute, although I now officially support Hannah/Damian as well. Oh, ok, haha, I understand! I do that sometimes, too, no big deal! I'm not sure...let me try namemasher and I'll pick the best one I find...Hameron. LOL I love the "ham" in there! That's okay, I like long comments, I have more to answer to then, lol!**

**(There was no name, but I'm sure you know who you are): Yes, I'm going to be adding more Marissa/Samuel stuff, just not yet. I might try to get them jumbled up in the "love square" somehow. They are my DIEHARD FAVORITE COUPLE ON THE GLEE PROJECT! Thank you, I like making up backstories for some reason. I think at some point (not in the story, though, just independent work) I'm going to make a backstory for Cameron and Carianne Pesterbone.**

**Jenskie: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**On to the show (story)!**

**~oOo~**

Cameron woke up light-headed the next morning, trying to remember the previous day. All day long yesterday he had tried to find out whether his feelings for Hannah were true, so he spent the entire day with her. They went to the mall, ate out, and hung out at Cameron's until Hannah had to leave. In conclusion, yes, he did really like her. He knew that Hannah was a _huge_ step from Carianne Pesterbone, but whether or not it was a step forward or backwards, he couldn't tell.

Walking into school the next day, he spotted her by her locker. Grinning, he sneaked up behind her and covered her eyes. In a panic, Hannah tried to look around, but stopped as quickly as she started.

"Cameron," she giggled, and it wasn't even a question. Turning around, she gave him a great bear hug, which is what she did whenever she saw him in the morning. Returning the hug with trembling arms, he looped his right arm with Hannah's left and they set off down the hallway.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" she joked as they strolled casually down the hallway.

Cameron's eyes widened, but he just smiled. "Guess not," he said nervously, and he noticed that Hannah's grip on his arm was much tighter than she had meant.

Lindsay hadn't failed to notice this either as she watched them walk down the hall, a smile on her face.

**~oOo~**

Damian walked down the hallways alone. He knew that he was in serious danger, and that slushies could fly out of anywhere, but he didn't care. He was happy that Hannah was happy, but he still wasn't. He still didn't have Lindsay, after all the work he had tried to do for her. Sighing, he tried to put in his combination, but it didn't work. After several failures, Damian slammed his fists against the locker in frustration. He felt a tap on his shoulder and whipped around, annoyed.

In front of him stood Marissa and Samuel. Marissa was looking rather chipper this morning, while Samuel just looked like his usual cool, laid back self. Damian looked down and smiled at their entwined fingers. He hadn't been at this school for a while, but he knew that Marissa and Samuel were the perfect pair.

"Need some help?" Marissa asked sweetly. Damian nodded as Marissa shoved him aside.

"Don't you need the combination?" he asked, incredulous, as she moved the lock to different numbers. Not five seconds later, the door opened with a swing.

Marissa just shook her head. "Don't ask questions, boy," she grinned, taking Samuel's hand again and walking down the hall, Samuel staring at her with shock.

It couldn't have been two seconds until Lindsay showed up at his locker door. "Hiya, Damian!" she greeted cheekily. He nodded in her direction.

Confused, Lindsay took a step closer. "Are you mad at me?" she asked nervously.

He shook his head. "Of course not. Why would I be?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "Maybe because just a second ago you were all happy with Marissa and Samuel and now your barely acknowledging me?"

Damian shrugged. "Did you expect me to pounce on you?" Lindsay looked around nervously. "I just thought it was nice that they were holding hands. They are very cute, you know. I'm not in the best mood today, sorry," he apologized halfheartedly before slamming his locker shut and walking off, leaving Lindsay wondering what had happened that earlier day.

**~oOo~**

The incident stuck in Lindsay's mind for the rest of the day, even when she entered Glee (late, I may add) it was still on her mind. Looking at Damian, she noticed he wasn't looking at her and was starting to get worried. She couldn't even pay attention to Mr. Schuester's lesson until she heard the word_, "Solo"_.

Lindsay, along with everyone else in the room, automatically perked up. Mr. Schue explained how the next lesson they were going to do was to sing a solo that well suited their voices and described themselves to get to know each other a bit more. Lindsay rolled her eyes. Most of these kids had known each other since grade school. Hannah and Cameron had been neighbors for as long as anyone could remember! She knew she hadn't been in Lima all her life though, so maybe getting to know people a bit more than she already did was a good thing...

Trying not to think about her old life, she concentrated on what song she was going to do. She didn't have long though, because she suddenly felt herself being forcefully pulled out of the room. Looking up, she saw Cameron's face in a straight line as they walked. She didn't dare ask where they were going, because she knew he might snap any moment with that look on his face.

Five seconds later they found themselves in the deserted Astronomy classroom. Looking around, Lindsay wondered why there was never anybody in here. She glanced at Cameron then, and suddenly became very uncomfortable as Cameron stared spot on at her, his stare hard.

"Um, hi," she smiled nervously. Cameron nodded. "Did you want something?"

His gaze became warmer then, and he smiled a little bit. "Well, yes, and I hope you don't take it the wrong way..." he mumbled.

"Well, tell me."

"You sure you wont me mad?"

"I'm sure."

"Promise?"

"Cameron!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Just tell me!"

"Okay...well, I think we should break up."

Lindsay didn't quite know why her heart sank, but it did.

"We—we should?" she asked in a small voice.

Cameron nodded. "I mean, it's not that I don't like you, because I do, but I think it's pretty obvious that you like Damian..."

"Damn you, Marissa," Lindsay cursed under her breath. She turned back to Cameron. "You know?" she asked again in the same small voice.

He nodded again. "Of course. It's in your eyes you know," he smiled, walking towards her.

Lindsay smiled back. "Yeah, I think I read that somewhere..." she mumbled.

Cameron hugged her. Getting a chill down her back, she hugged back with as much enthusiasm as Cameron. "Promise me that you and Damian are going to be the cutest couple since Ron and Hermione?" he whispered in her ear. Lindsay bit her lip and nodded, letting a small giggle escape her lips.

Pulling away, Cameron smiled and walked out of the classroom, probably heading back to the Choir Room. Lindsay knew this was her perfect one way chance at Damian (if it weren't for Hannah), but she couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken.

**~oOo~**

Word had soon spread around the school that Lindsay and Cameron had broken up. And that Hannah and Damian had broken up earlier that day, seeing as they were now walking down the halls by themselves.

Ellis had heard this from every person she had talked to, hearing things about _"The cute Irish boy is single! Now's my chance!" _

_ "Please, the blonde with the glasses is way cuter, he's mine!"_

_ "Oh yeah? Well Damian's going to fall for me, I just know it!"_

She couldn't help but laugh at every single one of these accusations, but soon realized there was nothing to laugh about now that she remembered she had to serve detention that night with Sue Sylvester. Walking down the deserted hallways after school, she and Matheus met up and walked down to Sue's office.

"There's a note on her door," Matheus pointed out. Ellis grabbed the note and read it over.

"What does it say?" he asked, trying to peer over his friend's shoulder to read. Rolling her eyes and smiling, Ellis read the note out loud.

_"Dear Mini-Glee's," _Ellis read.

_"You know that you have to serve detention tonight, and if you don't I'm sure to send the bloodhounds on you._

_ If you did remember, though, you probably have not failed to notice that I am not here, and if you didn't, then you two are a lot stupider than I thought. I have some important errands to run tonight, so I am forcing you two to do the work on your own._

_ Tonight you'll be pumping the basketballs in the gym that have gone flat, squishy, and hard to bounce, kind of like the two of you."_

Ellis saw Matheus poke his hard stomach with a shrug.

_"If I come back tomorrow morning and find just one basketball that is not full of life, I will not forget to force feed both of you until we can use the two of you for basketballs._

_ Do not fail me, _

_ Sue Sylvester, PM.D, 2 time winner of Cheerleading Coach of the Year._

"M.D?" Matheus laughed as they walked down to the gym.

"We know Coach Sylvester's weird," Ellis laughed, hooking up one of the basketballs to the pump. "She wouldn't be Sue without it."

"Why do you call her "Coach"?" Matheus asked immediately. Ellis looked up at him from the half-filled basketball with wide eyes. "I'm sorry," he apologized, pumping his own basketball. "That kind of shot out, it wasn't supposed to..."

"It's fine," Ellis mumbled. They pumped in silence for the next couple of minutes.

Matheus spoke up again. "So why do you?" he asked again.

Ellis didn't answer for a moment. "Because I tried out for the Cheerio's. I always referred to her as "Coach Sylvester" because I thought she would let me on the squad," she admitted, trying hard not to cry. Struggling with the air pump, she slammed her fists on it in frustration.

"Need some help?" her friend asked, abandoning his pump and the quarter-filled basketball on the ground. Getting behind her and standing on his toes, Matheus wrapped his arms around the back of her neck to reach the pump. Ellis couldn't help herself; she checked out his amazing arm muscles while he did it. Finishing the basketball, he ran back to his own pump, his face as red as a tomato, and continued filling his basketball with air.

"Why didn't she let you on the squad? I've seen you during gymnastic meets; you're outstanding!" he exclaimed.

Here came the hard part. "Umm—well—thanks, but—um—well, my moves weren't really the problem..." When he was silent, she added, "It was my image."

Matheus stopped pumping to look at her with concern and interest. "Well, she was—making fun of me, I suppose is the right word," Ellis recalled.

_"Next!" came the booming voice of Sue Sylvester in the gymnasium. Ellis took a deep breath and stepped into the gymnasium. _

_ "Hello, I'm Ellis Wylie, and I'd like to audition for the Cheerio's," she smiled kindly. Sue didn't buy it, but she did, however, start to laugh hysterically. "What?" Ellis asked, looking up and down at herself. She thought she looked good. She was even wearing the school colors for crying out loud!_

_ "How long were you left in the dryer?" she said once she calmed down. Ellis looked down at herself again and frowned. She hated it when people made fun of her height._

_ "Well..."_

_ "Also, why do you remind me of a dog? Your face is kind of pushed in..." Sue remarked. Ellis frowned even more. She didn't have a dog face. Her face turned red with anger and she could practically feel steam coming out of her ears._

_ "I'm not..."_

_ "I'll tell you what. If you drop a few pounds and grow a few inches, I'll consider. Now get out before I wet myself with the hilarity of which you stand," Sue waved. Nobody saw Ellis cry that day, but when she went home later that day, her face was streaked with tears._

_ "Ellis?" a voice called in the distance._

"Oh my gosh, Ellis..." Matheus whispered. Ellis shook her head and wiped away the tears coming on.

"It's okay, really," she said, her voice cracking. "I get used to people making fun of how short I am, I just never get picked on for my weight or my looks."

She wasn't quite sure what happened next...or how it happened, really. She was telling Matheus, her friend, about what happened during the Cheerio's try-outs, when...he kissed her. In utter shock, Ellis just stood there with her eyes wide while Matheus kissed her with enough force that she struggled to keep her feet on the ground. When he pulled away, she looked down at her feet in embarrassment. _"Why did you just stand there?" _she thought to herself. _"Why didn't you kiss him back? Oh no, he's looking at you,"_ Ellis looked up to see her friend staring straight at her. _"Say something!"_

"What was that for?" she asked nervously. _"Bad Ellis! Wrong question!"_

"You're beautiful, alright? Just don't listen to what other people say, because you're gorgeous in my eyes," he smiled. All Ellis did was nod. They pumped the basketballs for the rest of the night in silence. When they left, Matheus kissed her on the cheek and ran to his ride.

Ellis decided to walk home so she would have time to think. Or, so she thought.

"Hiya girly!" came a high pitched voice from behind her. Smiling, she turned around to face her friend.

"Hi, Alex!" she cried, throwing her arms tight around his middle and hugging him. "What are you still doing at school?"

"Oh, I just had to stay after to catch up on my English paper, nothing too special. I heard you had detention with Ms. Sylvester," Alex smirked, whipping out his vibrating cell phone.

"Oh—yeah—that..." Ellis stuttered nervously. Looking up from his phone, Alex raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"What happened? You look like you just saw something wearing socks with sandals," he said all too seriously.

Giggling, Ellis thought. "Why don't you come over? I'll tell you then."

**~oOo~**

It was late on Friday night when Emily spoke up."So girls, I have a way to make this sleepover—a little more..._exciting,_" she smirked, shoveling another handful of popcorn into her mouth. All of the girls from Glee were sleeping over at Hannah's house so they could all go to the Glee meeting together the next morning (_"Why do we have to go to Glee on Saturday? At ten in the morning?"_ Hannah exclaimed.).

"What is it?" Hannah asked, the bowl of the buttery snack resting on her lap.

"Each one of us will tell which guy in Glee we think is, like, supermegafoxyawesomehot?" Emily giggled. The rest of the girls giggled as well. They had all just finished watching _"A Very Potter Musical"_ and could _not_ stop quoting it.

"You go first then!" McKynleigh laughed.

"Alrighty then. Well _obviously_ Bryce is the hottest boy in Glee. I mean, have you _seen_ him? He wants me. He plays hard to get though, so it's kind of hard for us to keep a real relationship, ya know?" she smiled. McKynleigh gritted her teeth. She didn't like Bryce, but she couldn't _stand_ whenever Emily said that she was dating him.

"How about you, chica?" Emily smiled, elbowing Marissa in the ribs. Looking at the small pile of popcorn in her hand, she put it back and sighed.

"Samuel, of course," she smiled softly.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged the hand off. "Nothing. Just a bit tired, I guess. I'll get over it. I just need some water," she smiled, taking another swig of water.

"Why don't you have some of the soda?" Ellis suggested, handing her a can. Marissa shook her head feverishly.

"_Nooo_, but thanks anyways. How about you, Hannah?" she asked. "Who do you think is the cutest guy in Glee?"

Hannah sighed herself and took her curly red hair out of her ponytail. She had been thinking this over for a week. She had always loved Cameron ever since she met him when they were in grade school. He was always a good friend to her when she needed him and he was super adorable in those glasses and suspenders, but she realized something when she was fake-dating Damian. Maybe she really _did_ want to date Damian.

Hannah decided she had to face the facts. A: Damian's accent is adorable, B: _He's_ adorable, C: He had been a real friend to her as well, and D: He helped Hannah try to impress Cameron. She was torn between two guys that all of the girls liked. And she already knew that Damian and Cameron both liked Lindsay...

She decided to go with the better answer considering Lindsay was sitting right across from her. "Cameron," she answered, blushing. Everyone oohed and Lindsay smiled knowingly. "I guess he's always been a real friend to me...and he's really cute," she smiled softly.

"How has he been a friend to you, Miss. McIalwain?" Marissa joked, using an announcer's voice and holding up an imaginary microphone. Hannah's eyes widened at the question.

_"Hey Hannah!"_

_ "Yeah Manny?" the 13 year old girl responded._

_ Manny smirked at the bag of chips in his friends hand. "You know Han, you really shouldn't be eating those chips. They're going to go to your stomach and your thighs and your going to get _fat_. I mean, fatter than you already are."_

_ Hannah blinked back tears. Slamming down the bag, she took a dangerous step towards her so-called "friend". "You better shut up, Manny. I'm just a little overweight, I'm not f-f-f-f..."_

_ "What?" Manny laughed. "You mean _fat_? You can't admit that your _fat_?" he teased. _

_ The salty tears were now streaming down Hannah's face. "I thought you were my friend," Hannah whispered._

_ He laughed cruelly. "Please. Me? Friends with _you_? Honestly Hannah, if your I.Q. was the same number as your weight, you would be a genius!"_

_ "Hey!"_

_ Hannah saw Manny's eyes widened and she whipped around. Running up to them came Cameron, Hannah's other best friend. She smiled as he ran past her and punched Manny in the face, causing him to fall to the ground._

_ "This doesn't concern you, Cameron," he grunted._

_ "Yeah? Well once you start being mean to Hannah, you feel the wrath of me, so honestly? Stop making fun of Hannah. Don't you think she gets this sort of crap everyday of her life? She doesn't need you ruining her self-esteem. Besides,"_ _he smiled, looking down at Hannah. "she's beautiful, and if you can't see that, then maybe you shouldn't talk to us anymore."_

_ Manny scoffed and stood up, brushing himself off. "Fine. I'm moving away in two weeks anyways. Bye Fat-nah. Cameron." He ran back into his house as fast as he could._

_ "Thank you Cameron!" Hannah cried, hugging Cameron around the middle, still bawling. Cameron just stroked her hair and smiled._

Lindsay snapped her fingers in front of Hannah's face. "Helllooo? Earth to Hannah?" Blinking, Hannah remembered the question.

"He just has." Nobody else asked anything about the answer she had just given and moved on to the next girl, McKynleigh.

"I don't really like anyone," she admitted.

"Oh come _on!"_ Hannah laughed.

"You have to like _someone!_" Marissa cried.

She shrugged. "Not really. Sorry guys. How about you, Linds?"

Lindsay froze up. Did she really want to admit she had a crush on Damian in front of everyone here. She knew that if she told them, she was going to regret it. Emily was the biggest gossip in school, and Hannah was Damian's ex-girlfriend! Of course, they must have broken up for a reason.

"Alright," she sighed. "I'll tell. But if _any of you _ tells Damian or _anyone else_, I will personally kill you, got it?" she threatened. Even Emily nodded with a scared expression on her face. Sighing again, she ran a hand through her dark hair. "I like Damian."

No one was even the least bit surprised. "That's it?" she asked, starting to get angry. "No reaction?"

Ellis shrugged. "All of us girls pretty much new," she admitted.

"_What?"_ Lindsay shrieked. "How long have you known?"

"Since you guys first started talking to each other!" McKynleigh cried. Marissa, Hannah, and Emily nodded in agreement.

"Am I really _that_ obvious?" Lindsay cried, embarrassed as all hell.

Marissa nodded. "I told you, baby," she said with a sad smile. Lindsay just huffed and they went on with the game.

Another few hours later and everyone was asleep. Well, except for one girl who was on her phone. "Come on, pick up, _pick up_!" she whispered, trying to be careful not to wake the others up. Finally someone picked up the phone.

"Hullo?" came Damian's groggy voice.

"Damian?" the girl whispered excitedly.

"Hannah?" he asked, his accent even harder to understand when he was sleepy.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Why're ya callin' me at...two in the mornin'?"

"Because I have great news for you, but you can't tell _anyone_, got it?"

"Okay, okay, just tell me so I can get back to sleep," Damian grumbled.

"Okay. Well, I was talking with Lindsay, and-"

"Lindsay?" he asked, sounding suddenly perked up.

"Yeah, Lindsay. Well, we were doing this thing where we admitted who we liked in Glee club and—well-she picked you, buddy!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Really?" he cried.

Hannah nodded, but realized he couldn't see her. "Oh, ahem, yes, she picked you. No do not tell _anyone_, okay? This information is strictly between you and me, no telling Cameron!"

"Yes ma'am!" Damian cried happily.

Hannah smiled. "Now, this message with self-destruct in five seconds. Five...four...three...two..."

"One!" Damian laughed. Hannah grinned. "Bye Hannah," he said. "and...thanks."

"No problemo, Damo," she laughed, hanging up the phone.

She sighed and lay back down in her bed she was currently sharing with Lindsay. She knew she didn't want to do it, but somehow, she felt as if it was the right thing to do.

She just hoped he was awake enough to not tell anyone.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took awhile to write, but I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Did you expect the Matheus/Ellis there? And I absolutely _love_ the whole Cameron/Hannah/Manny backstory. Well, bye guys, don't forget to review!**


	6. The Cheerio

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been SUPER BUSY! I hate school, there's so much homework! Seriously, I might have just finished my homework twenty minutes ago and it's 8:30. Ugh. Well, I'm watching GLEE, the show I have long awaited for a while now! Is it weird that I can see exactly where Lindsay will fit in right now? Also, that Sugar girl? GENIUS! Well, there wasn't really much to answer this week, but I did get a comment I could answer.**

**DamsayFTW: Ha ha! Thank you so much, seriously, you might be one of my most dedicated readers! Wow, that's the first time I've brought someone to tears without having to kill someone off...thank you! Ha ha, I know, right? Hameron, I'm like "OH MY GOSH, THAT IS BEAUTIFUL!". You're welcome, and as I've said before, I like long reviews. Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing pretty much ever chapter, I really appreciate it!**

**So, I'm going to go ahead and get right to the story. Enjoy!**

**(P.S. Okay, who else fell in love with Lindsay's character, Harmony, just then? That was AWESOME! I'm not too fond of Lindsay, but her character was so cool!)**

**(P.S.S. Okay, after reading about how editing is a bitch and Lindsay is really a nice person in real life, I couldn't help but fall in love with her, too! Anyone with me?)**

**~oOo~**

Lindsay Pearce was oblivious to what had happened while she was asleep, but she really wanted to know. No one else seemed to know what happened except for Hannah and Damian, so of course, nothing stopped Lindsay from approaching her female friend during lunch on Monday.

"Can I speak to you please?" she said through gritted teeth, grabbing Hannah's arm. For some reason this was all getting to her. She always let little things get to her though, so when Hannah didn't really have a shocked expression, she wasn't surprised. Hannah mumbled an answer in response that sounded like "OK", so they walked into the girls bathroom.

"What's up?" Hannah asked nonchalantly, leaning against a wall.

"What is this secret that you and Damian are keeping from me? I hear you two buzzing about it and then when I walk up to you two you shut up about it. What's the deal?" Lindsay exclaimed, jumping up on a sink.

"Well, it is a secret...and secret's are meant to be kept..."

"Don't give me the funny crap, Hannah," Lindsay snapped. Hannah's eyes grew wide and Lindsay clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh, Hannah, I'm so sorry..."

"It's cool..." Hannah muttered, not looking up at her.

Lindsay shook her head. "Okay, forget I said it like that. Please give me a real answer, Hannah darling. What is this secret?"

A long sigh from the other girl. "I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Is it about me?" Lindsay asked.

The other girl shook her head. "No!" she lied plainly. "If it was about you, you would be in on it. If you weren't, that would just be mean! We don't talk about people behind their backs!"

Lindsay shrugged and made a sound equivalent to the sound of a horse. "Okay. I guess that was why I was freaking out. I thought you were talking about me," she smiled softly.

Hannah laughed. "Of course not!" The two girls left the bathroom five minutes later and Hannah plopped down next to Damian, watching as Lindsay took her regular seat next to Marissa. Watching her friend laugh with other people was entertaining, Hannah realized, and that Lindsay herself was an entertaining person. She was soon distracted by Damian, who was tapping on her shoulder. She blushed and looked down. Somehow, she felt as if Cameron's eyes were staring intently at the back of her head. "Hi Damian."

"Why are you late?" he asked. "What did she want?"

"To know what you and me are always talking about," Hannah said casually, opening her lunch box with a disgusted face. Tuna. Again. Her mother could never get her lunch right, and today she had gotten her brother's disgusting fish sandwich. Reaching for the small bag of Cheetos, she heard Damian gasp and lower his voice even more.

"Did she want to know about when you called me? _Please_ don't tell me you told her, Hannah! We have to keep it a secret until I build some courage" he practically whispered the last part of that sentence, but she heard Bryce snigger from where he was seated next to him.

Widening his eyes, he grabbed Hannah's shoulder. Hannah, who had not seen it coming, flew back in response and went flying straight into Cameron. He threw up his arms as the girl knocked him down. Unfortunate enough for the poor girl behind him, she got a full carton of milk thrown at her. Everyone in the cafeteria was silent, sitting with an expression of utter shock on their faces.

"That guy just dumped milk on Malorie Fairclough..."

"Oh boy, he's dead..."

"I give him a week to live-"

"A _week? _He's got about five seconds!"

Malorie Fairclough was Head Cheerio.

**~oOo~**

It took the team of Lindsay, Marissa, Hannah, and Emily to throw the screaming cheerleader into the girls bathroom to clean the milk out. Ellis and McKynleigh shut the door tight behind them, but not before dragging Cameron inside.

"Cameron, open your goddamn eyes!" Cameron pried his fingers from his face and looked around quickly. Phew. Empty. He watched as Hannah and Lindsay held Malorie against the sink while Marissa and Emily ran the sink on her face and hair. Grumbling and gargling, Malorie stomped her feet. Five minutes later they released the gasping girl from their clutches and handed her a new uniform Emily had gotten.

Wrapping a towel around her, she glared at Cameron. "Why did you splatter _milk_ all over me?" she said calmly as possible. Oddly enough, that's the fact that scared him the most.

"I-I-I didn't mean to, h-honest! I got k-knocked into to, I s-swear!" he stuttered, backing up into the wall as the girl approached him dangerously.

"You better have not done it on purpose, because now you're going to pay," she growled, putting a small finger in the other boys chest. Hyperventilating, Cameron managed to ask what he had to do. She removed the finger on his chest and put it to her chin before smiling wickedly. "I know what I want you to do," she whispered.

"W-w-what is it?" Cameron stammered, looking down at the tiny girl's devilish face. Other than the cold stare on her face whenever she talked to someone, Malorie Fairclough was rather pretty. Her sleek, shiny auburn hair was always pulled back into a tight ponytail that bounced when she walked. Her green eyes reflected in the light and her pale, smooth face seemed to scream signs of friendliness, but that wasn't the case. Packed in that tiny, skinny body of hers was true hate for anyone she came across. If you bumped into her in the hallways, you got a whole year of living hell. Malorie Fairclough was always sucked up into some sort of drama with another one of the popular girls who talked smack about her behind her back. She fought someone at least once or twice a month, but was never suspended for it because of Sue Sylvester, who always pulled her head cheerleader out of any scrap.

Malorie held up a finger that signaled for them all to wait. Running into the stall, Cameron and the girls could all hear noises that sounded rushed coming from it. Five seconds later, out came Malorie, equipped with her Cheerio's uniform including the ponytail and the make-up. With all the girls gaping at the Cheerio's speed (except for Emily, of course), Malorie ran up to Cameron and threw her tiny arms around his neck.

"You are going to be my boyfriend!"

And just like that, Hannah's heart was broken again.

**~oOo~**

The rumors that Cameron Mitchell, that cute, nerdy singer from Glee Club, was dating Malorie Fairclough, the pretty, beautiful, bitchy Head Cheerio spread like the flu. People couldn't stop buzzing about them, and how they actually came to be.

"_I_ heard that after he spilled the milk all over her, they had a make-out session in the girl's bathroom stall!"

"Where did you hear _that_? I heard that they've been dating for months, even _years_ behind everyone's back! Him and Carianne Pesterbone was just a fraud; never really happened!"

"Wow, Cameron's a player. This is the second Head Cheerio he's dated! Why doesn't he date a pretty girl who _hasn't_ sold her soul to the Devil Sue Sylvester?"

All of these rumors was making Damian's head spin, and he hadn't seen Cameron since the accident in lunch. He was looking forward to Glee so he could talk to his friend about these rumors. Before he could go anywhere though, he was stopped by Lindsay.

"Oh, hi," Damian said, trying to move around the girl, who kept moving in front of him. "Can you excuse me please?"

"Can I speak to you first?" she asked. "It's just a quick question."

"Sure, but like you said, make it quick..."

"Alright," she sighed, shaking her hands. "Does Hannah like Cameron?"

Damian stopped. "What?"

"Does Hannah like Cameron?" Lindsay repeated, the same blank expression on her face.

Damian searched through his mind for answers. He could just tell Lindsay the truth about it and say yes, but that would be going behind Hannah's back and revealing one of her secrets, so he couldn't do that. He could lie and say no, but again, that would be lying. He's never really had a problem with lying before, but he just couldn't lie to Lindsay. So, Damian decided to be clever. "Does it seem like she does?"

"Yeah," the shorter girl answered, gluing herself to his hip so they could walk down the hall to Glee club. "I mean, the look on her face when Cameron and Malorie were confirmed dating was just so depressing and disappointing, I mean, I know they're best friends and all, but the look she's had the entire day has just been so..._dismal_!" Lindsay babbled as they walked into the choir room.

"How are we the first ones here?" Damian sighed, taking a spot next to Lindsay. They watched and greeted other people as they came in, but Hannah and Cameron were no where to be found.

When Mr. Schuester sat up from the piano bench, he scanned the room and scrunched up his nose. "Where are Cameron and Hannah?"

"Well, Hannah went home sick today and Cameron..." Marissa answered. "well, I don't really know where Cameron is."

"It's not like him to skip," Alex responded, playing with one of his many, _many_ scarves. "Cameron loves Glee club."

"I bet Malorie's behind it," Ellis said through clenched teeth, rolling up her little hands into fists. Matheus put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away. Lately these days, she was a little uncomfortable around Matheus, who wouldn't stop following her or turning up wherever she went.

"No way!" Emily said. "Malorie isn't mean enough to pull Cameron away from something he loves. _I_ would know, she's, like, my best friend!"

"Of course she's mean enough!" McKynleigh cried. "She scares anyone who breaths!"

"Not _everyone_," Lindsay answered. "Lately, I'm not really afraid to pop her one..."

"_Damn_ Lindsay," Bryce grinned. "that's hot!"

"'Ay!" Damian cried, putting his arm around Lindsay, who kind of flinched in response, but grinned.

"Guys, come on, enough talking about this! I'll just find Cameron later and talk to him about it, he probably has a good excuse!" Mr. Schuester interrupted, making everyone fall silent. "Good. Now, if you remembered my assignment from last week, which was..." he scanned the room again. "Samuel?"

"To find a solo that well suits our lives and our voices," Samuel smiled softly. "And I think I have a perfect one."

"Alright, hit it!"

Samuel grabbed his "sexy guitar", as he called it, from the stand in the corner of the room and stood in front of the entire club, including his beautiful girlfriend Marissa.

Samuel remembered back to the days when he always picked on Marissa. Now he felt horrible about it, but he didn't care about anything but fitting in and being popular back then. He used to have it good. He was on the football team, he had a rockin' girlfriend, and most importantly, he was really popular. Picking on losers like Marissa was normal for people on the football team, so he went with it. Marissa used to be on top of everything, in fact, she was kind of a nerd. She scored top grades in all of her classes, spent most of her time studying, and was in the Glee Club, which was basically social suicide. Samuel put his target on her, and always slushied and publicly humiliated her.

Then he was forced into joining Glee, and he lost it all. He was forced to quit the football team because of the excessive amounts of bullying he got. Nobody would talk to him and he sat by himself in the corner of the room, not paying attention to anything but his thoughts. Then he befriended the nerdy girl he always teased and actually started to enjoy Glee meetings. The rest was history, really. Marissa had always been good to him, even when he was terrible to her. Whenever he thought about her, he tried hard not to cry at the old memories. The old, painful ways of forgetting he had loved her since the sixth grade...

He started strumming the chords, swaying along as the music overcame him. Whenever he played, he forgot all of his surroundings except for the person he was singing to. Marissa von Bleicken.

Smiling, the first few lines of the song spilled out in a soft, rock 'n' roll type of voice.

_You think that people would've had enough of silly love songs,_

_but I look around me and I see it isn't so._

Smiling, Marissa shivered at the sound of her boyfriend's voice and leaned a little bit more in her chair. So much, in fact, that the person sitting in front of her (Ellis) turned around and have her a look that said "what-was-that-for?".

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._

_And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know,_

_'Cause here I go...again!_

Samuel winked at Marissa as he sang the chorus, now dancing along to the music. Everyone chuckled at his less than perfect moves and sang along to the song they all knew and loved. Eventually getting to the last lines of the song, he put more into it, really meaning the words.

_How can I tell you about my loved one?_

Letting the last chords fade from his guitar, everyone stood up and clapped. Smirking, Samuel ran up to his redheaded girlfriend and planted her one on the lips. They only pulled apart once Mr. Schuester announced that tomorrow they would have to finish with the solo's because they were out of time. Damian frowned as he walked out of the building with Samuel, Marissa, and McKynleigh. Where the heck was Cameron?

**~oOo~**

Cameron was pissed off at his "girlfriend".

He didn't even want to be in this relationship in the first place, but he was forced to by Malorie and her friend Anya Atkins. Anya Atkins was at least ten times scarier than Malorie Fairclough. Her semi-dark skin, light, brown, curly hair, and slim figure didn't seem scary, but just like Malorie, she was a menace. She was the type of person to spread rumors about people and then end up fighting that person nearly every day. Speaking of fighting, guess where Cameron was?

You guessed it. Cheerio's practice.

It really was boring there, except for watching all of the super cute cheerleaders flying this way and that in their tight skirts and bouncy ponytails. Cameron knew he had eyes for Hannah and was dating Malorie (even if it was forced), but one of the cheerleaders, Erika Bourke, stood out the most in his eyes. A tall girl, her super red, curly hair pulled back and blue eyes shining, she moved throughout the field with such speed and grace. Hmm...she reminded Cameron of someone...oh well.

At the end of practice, Malorie pulled Cameron down from the bleachers to introduce him to everyone. Whenever he was introduced, Malorie referred to him as, "My super sweet boyfriend!", instead of by his real name.

After saying goodbye to the last Cheerio, Cameron almost pushed Malorie into his car. "What's up your ass?" she snapped as he climbed into the driver's seat and put the key into the ignition.

"You made me miss Glee today," he snapped back, pulling out of the school parking lot.

"So what?" she cried, applying more lip gloss. This scared Cameron. "Glee is just a big ball of suck anyways. You don't want to be dating _me_ while being seen _there_!"

"What do you mean _so what? _In case you haven't noticed, I'm not popular like you are! Glee is one of the only things I have!" he exclaimed, braking when they were about a centimeter away from the stop sign. Flying forward, Malorie huffed and sat back in her seat.

"Aren't you, like, some Creative God in the Art Club? There's a gigantic freakin' trophy in the art room with _your_ name on it!" she cried, digging through her purse. Cameron cursed himself. He was known to be a very talented artist in the art club. "And also," she mumbled, pulling out a tiny cell phone and interrupting his thoughts. "weren't you in the musical last year? You were pretty awesome," she admitted, smiling a bit.

"Thanks," he said flatly, thinking about his small part in _"The Music Man"_ as Winthrop. "but still, Glee is important to me, too. Like I said, I'm not one of the popular kids; I've got nothing to lose!" Suddenly a devious smile crept onto Malorie's face as they pulled into her driveway. "What...?" Cameron asked nervously, putting the car in park.

Shaking her head, Malorie kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Nothing...I'll tell you tomorrow. See ya later _boyfriend_," she teased, hopping out of the car. Cameron rolled his eyes. He _had_ to see Hannah and Damian _pronto_.

**~oOo~**

"Where have you _been?_" Hannah exclaimed with a tissue box under her arm, pulling Cameron into the McGinty home.

"Feeling better?" he asked, taking the tissue box from her as he realized she was carrying a giant bowl of buttered popcorn. She shook her head and grabbed a couple of tissues from the box, blowing into the tissue loudly.

"Not really," she said. "But I still made it to Damian's, so now _you_ gotta explain!" Hannah pulled Cameron up the stairs and bumped her way into Damian's room. Throwing him down on the bed, Hannah sat back down on the floor next to Damian.

"Explain," she smiled.

"Where were you today?" Damian asked, his accent thick and heavy. He had to repeat the sentence three times before Cameron understood him.

"Oh, Malorie dragged me to Cheerio's practice with her. _Gosh_ it's so boring! Except watching the cheerleader's," he grinned, staring at Hannah's priceless expression.

"But you and Malorie are _dating_!" she exclaimed, coughing. "The least you can do is not prance around with other Cheerio's! Do you know what she would do to you if she found out?"

"Hannah, _relax_!" Cameron laughed, putting the bowl of popped corn into her lap. "Guys do this kind of thing!"

"Well, it's incredibly rude," she noted, shoveling another handful of the buttery treat into her mouth.

"Anyways, why did she make you skip?" Damian interrupted whatever Hannah was going to say next because he knew it was going to lead to an argument.

"Why else? Glee is social suicide and she doesn't want everyone thinking her new boyfriend is a loser. Actually, other than the fact that I'm in Glee, she doesn't really think of me much as a loser. She thinks I'm kind of awesome," he smiled softly, looking down at his socks. Ms. McGinty wouldn't have liked if Cameron trudged around the house in his shoes after a long day of school. She liked things in the house to be neat and clean, which is why she was always riding Damian about his room.

"Don't tell me you're starting to consider this girl?" Damian choked, gulping down some of his Coca-Cola before speaking again. "She's a nightmare, really."

"I'm not!" Cameron exclaimed, glancing at Hannah before blushing. "I kind of got another girl in mind..."

"_Ooh!_" Hannah giggled. "Who is it? What's her name, does she go to McKinley, _is_ it McKynleigh?"

"Hannah! Dang girl, shut up!" Cameron laughed, throwing a pillow at the "girl he had in mind". "I can't tell you who it is."

"Why?" Hannah exclaimed. "I'll tell you who _I_ like!"

"No way," Damian muttered. "I'll leave you two be..."

"NO!" Cameron and Hannah both exclaimed. The three stopped what they were doing and laughed, dropping the subject.

"You know guys? I think we're all going to be friends for a really long time," Hannah grinned, holding up her glass before handing Cameron one. "To friendship!" The boys both shrugged and raised their glasses.

"To friendship!"

_"Hopefully not for long," _Cameron thought, smiling, while sipping his Cola away.

**A/N: What do you guys think? I'm writing this at nearly 11 at night, so that's why the ending isn't exactly what I wanted it to be. Oh well, I liked this chapter, and I hope you guys did, too! Next chapter I think I'm going to get more into the characters I haven't talked about as much, definitely a lot of Marissa next week. **

**I realized something while writing this. These Glee Clubbers can't just go through high school only being in one club! That's why I quickly added that Cameron was a great artist and that Marissa was a bookworm, so I'll get more into their lives outside of Glee later (except for all of the meetings at the houses. Seriously, I might end every chapter at someone's house!). Hope you enjoyed, thanks for the love. Bye!**


	7. The New Girl

**A/N: I am, **_**soooooooo**_** sorry! Here's my story, so pay attention. I wrote part of this chapter on my laptop, and then my laptop died. So when I charged it again, I had to write a whole new chapter, but then my laptop broke and I lost it. I couldn't write for weeks, how long has it been? Months? Oh man, I am so sorry, like I said earlier. I am only writing this 3****rd**** version of the chapter now, and I apologize to the people I have kept waiting. Thank you for sticking with this though, and I think my writing skills have gotten a little better since last chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, I got to answer a few reviews.**

**Molly: Thank you, and I thought so too! Ahhhhh, Sugar may just be my new obsession of the year, right next to HARRY FREAKIN POTTER, DARREN CRISS! Last Friday Night was just amazing, and he's going to do great as Tony!**

**CTBethjesham1514: Thank you. I know Damian's life is a little, well, not up to date, but I just wanted something a little more exciting with his life, you know? Like, I don't think Lindsay's such a bright and fun bubble **_**all **_**the time, that's just how I made her character.**

**DamsayFTW: Yayy, it's you, lol! I know, Cameron and the Cheerio just came randomly! Literally, I'm not even sure if I knew I was typing it, it just came on the screen. Originally I think the Cheerio (who's name is just not coming to me right now...Malorie, that's it!) was supposed to get back at the Glee club, but I just wrote down whatever was going through my screwy head, lol! Thank you so much, you literally **_**make**_** my day.**

**VanneSleet: Thank you! I agree, now that I think about it, it does seem a bit rushed. I think I was trying to show that Cameron had always loved the girl next door, he just didn't know it.**

**Well, please enjoy the chapter, and again, I am so sorry to keep you waiting!**

**~This Chapter is dedicated to Julie Beiter and Andy Hall. You're the best friends a girl could have and New York is just a few years away!~**

Marissa took a deep breath and stared down at her lunch tray: a rather disgusting mix of leftover vegetables that occasionally made a popping noise. She snorted and pushed it out of her sight. Lindsay looked up from where she sat next to her and gave her a concerned expression. Sighing, Marissa nodded. Damian, who was watching from the other side of Marissa, knew not much of this silent conversation. 

Taking her hand, Lindsay dragged Marissa off. Damian, confused, followed the two girls. Every time Lindsay looked back, Damian ducked into a thankfully empty room. The three finally stopped in front of the girls bathroom. Looking around once more, the girls ducked into the bathroom.

Damian ran up to the door and opened it the slightest bit, just enough so he could hear what the girls were saying.

"Come on Marissa, this can't be happening again."

"Lindsay, lighten up. It's not going to get out of hand!"

"Isn't that what you said last time? You were in the hospital for two months, and then in the mental hospital for three weeks!"

Marissa huffed impatiently. "This is what I get for trusting you with my secrets..."

"Hey, don't take your rebellious crap out on me, 'Rissa. You got yourself into this again, and I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't _need_ help. I can do this on my own." Damian heard movement and quickly shuffled to the right. He watched as Marissa pushed herself out of the bathroom with Lindsay trailing after her. Sighing, he caught his breath.

"Marissa needs help," he muttered, and followed the girls back into the cafeteria.

**~oOo~**

Cameron sighed and looked at his watch. Another five minutes had gone by, and Malorie was still in the stall. Looking around awkwardly, he cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

"Umm, Mal? We better get going if we don't want to be late," he coughed. A huff from the stall and Cameron was back against the wall again.

"Please Mal," he tried again. "I got to get to Glee..." His girlfriend immerged from the stall, decked out in her street clothes. Her hair hung down in natural brunette waves. A long sleeved, hot pink Hollister shirt replaced her red cheerio's tank top, and black leggings flowed down her long legs into her Ugg boots. A little bit of make-up highlighted her flawless face. She truly was naturally beautiful.

"And I'm coming with you!" she exclaimed, looking at her reflection in the mirror once more, teasing her hair.

"_What?" _Cameron exclaimed, giving Malorie an incredulous look.

"Yeah!" she cried. She turned and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I thought it might be nice that instead of dragging you to Cheerios, I go to Glee with you!" She dragged him down the hallway at full force, and with the combined forces of Cameron's tiny weight and Malorie's super strength, it wasn't a tough job. Once they reached the choir room, Cameron stopped his girlfriend.

"Listen, you don't have to come here. Don't you have Cheerio's?" he asked.

Malorie shrugged. "Not really. Coach is sick for once and the sub she brought in isn't really doing the job. I thought Glee might be fun!"

Cameron stared again, and was oblivious to the fact that he was gaping at her sudden change of attitude. "Who are you, and what have you done with Malorie Fairclough?"

She shrugged and laughed, pulling Cameron inside.

"You're late, Cam," Mr. Schue said casually as the two stood in the doorway. Turning to face him, his eyes grew wider.

"Miss. Fairclough?"

**~oOo~**

It took a couple minutes for the other Glee kids to comprehend the fact that Malorie Fairclough, HBIC and Head Cheerio, was standing in the middle of their Glee club, flouncing around and singing along with them. Mr. Schuester was still shocked as he gave her the sheet music. His hand shook and he stuttered.

"Alright, well, lets all welcome Malorie Fairclough everyone," Will stared. Everyone clapped slowly.

"Oh, come on!" Malorie exclaimed. "You guys are all stiff today! I think we need a little warm-up, am I right?" She flounced up to Mr. Schuester with such grace Marissa, who had been dancing for 10 years, could have fainted. and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Malorie stood at the front of the room, smiling for a moment. Lindsay thought she was going to pull out a gun and go on a killing spree, but instead opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!_

_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!_

_It means no worries, for the rest of your days!_

_It's a trouble-free, philosophy!_

_Hakuna Matata!"_

Everyone grinned at the familiar lyrics and started to hum along to the tune. Damian smiled at the new girl. She seemed to be fitting in well so far.

Malorie went through the same chorus a few times before cuing the band to stop. Everyone stood up and clapped at their new addition. "That was fantastic!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, wrapping his arm around her neck. "Really great!"

"Well, you better enjoy it, 'cause it won't last long!" she smirked. Cameron smirked back. Malorie was back.

**~oOo~**

The next day could have been Damian's most embarrassing day yet.

"So _what _happened?" Cameron exclaimed, choking on his own spit. Hannah clapped his back so spit went flying. "Thanks," he muttered, a little uncomfortable now around Hannah.

"Umm..." Damian mumbled, staring at Hannah.

"Oh, fine, I get it. Guy stuff. Catch ya later," she winked and ran ahead to catch up with Ellis and Matheus.

"So what happened?" Cameron repeated.

"Well, I was dreaming last night, right? In my dream, it was like a Disney movie, almost. Lindsay was a princess and I had to save her. Right when I saved her though, a bunch of creepy things started happening. I got a little scared and, well..."

"You wet the bed," Cameron said with all seriousness.

"Shh!" Damian clapped his hand over his friends mouth as a reflex. "You speak of this to no one!" he exclaimed. "If word of that gets out, I get slushied three days a week instead of just two!"

"Hey, I'm a man of many secrets," Cameron smiled. "I won't tell."

"Won't tell what?"

Whipping around, the two boys were face to face with Lindsay. "Umm..." Damian started.

"No need to chit chat, I'm here strictly on business," she said, her face as hard as stone. She handed both of the boys a slip of paper.

"What's this for?" both boys asked at once.

"A reminded about Sectionals coming up in a couple of weeks!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I just know we're going to win this year! Unlike last year when we didn't have enough members," she groaned, glaring at Cameron.

"It's not my fault she moved!" he cried in defense.

"Whatever," she said. "This year we actually have enough members to compete, so I'd best not screw it up," she babbled, grinning again. "And Damian, it's so nice to have you as a member of the team, really. We need all the help we can get sometimes." With another smile, she flounced off in search for another unfortunate Glee member.

"Sectionals? What is it, some kind of competition?" Damian asked, turning the sheet over and back, wondering if the red had gone from his face after that compliment from Lindsay.

"Yeah, it's like a singing competition. All the Glee clubs in our section compete to see who wins. If we win Sectionals, we move on to Regionals, where we compete with Glee clubs around around the region. And if we win Regionals, which is highly unlikely, we move onto Nationals, where we compete with Glee clubs all over the nation. I don't know why Lindsay gets so excited about it though; McKinley hasn't gone to Regionals since the original New Directions members, and even they had a tough time getting there. We might have a chance this year, though," Cameron explained.

"I just think Lindsay wants more stage time," Damian laughed.

**~oOo~**

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed. "Lets get started!"

"Um, where's Malorie? And Emily?" Lindsay asked, panicked. "We can't have a meeting about Sectionals without them! They are a crucial part of this team!"

"Cool it, Linds," Cameron muttered. "They're at Cheerio's."

"Why?" Mr. Schue's face scrunched up. "They aren't supposed to have Cheerio's practice until later this evening."

"Coach Sue is calling a mandatory extra meeting every day for the next month!" Ellis cried, running into the room with Matheus at her arm. "There's no skipping, unless you want to get kicked off the Cheerio's!"

"This is terrible!" Lindsay jumped up to the front of the room. "This means we're one person short!"

"One person?" Alex piped up from where he was adjusting his scarf. "What about Malorie?"

"Oh, she was never a real member to begin with!" Lindsay huffed.

"She's right though, guys," Mr. Schuester said. "If Emily can't come to practice, we're one person short. We can't perform."

"This is just great," Bryce threw his hands up in the air. "Because of her, Glee club is ruined. We're not going to Sectionals _again._"

Damian needed to do something, fast. So, he stood up and said the first thing that ran through his mind. "I'll find a new recruit."

Everyone stopped and stared at the Irish transfer. Then they all laughed. Marissa, through her gasps, managed to breath, "Who can you _possibly _find that can sing with us on such short notice?"

Damian looked down at his doubters. "I'm sure I can find one person here who likes singing as much as we do! They just need a little more courage to do it!"

"Alright," Mr. Schuester grinned. "If Damian here thinks he can find someone for us to replace Emily with for now, he can do it." Laughter's were hushed and instead replaced with wide eyes and blank stares. Damian was _honestly _going to try and find someone without getting killed in the process?

"_He's dead_," Alex whispered to Ellis.

_"Nobody's going to listen to him_," Samuel told Marissa.

Damian felt a tap on his shoulder as he read over the sheet music, which required a male and female lead. Looking up at Lindsay's smiling face, he frowned. "Do you think I'm crazy, too?" he asked, looking back down at his sheet music.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl shake her head, and looked up again. "I think it's great what you're doing. You're saving this club. And I thought you were just another pretty face," she smiled, setting her things down in the empty seat next to him. Flashing Hannah a quick thumbs up, Damian and Lindsay began going through people they could ask.

_"I think I'm really going to like McKinley_," Damian thought to himself, talking to the girl he loved. If Lindsay didn't doubt him, then who could?

**~oOo~**

The slushy hit him cold and fast. Wiping the corn syrup from his eyes, he heard the jocks behind him scream, "WELCOME TO AMERICA, GLEE-OTCH!"

Later, him and Lindsay were found in the bathroom, wiping the slushy out of Damian's eyes and ears. Trying to talk was difficult when the rushing water when straight into your mouth, so instead Lindsay spoke.

"Well, you take it a lot better than most of us," she admitted. "When Emily first got hit, she threw her stuff down and ran after the guy. She was suspended for a week. The guy just barely got out with a broken jaw from where she punched him. I had the joy of witnessing the fight."

"Not fun?" Damian gargled.

Lindsay giggled. "Not fun," she repeated. They spent the next few moments in silence, the only thing breaking the silence was the tap water leaking out of the skin into Damian's hair.

Lindsay spoke again. "Listen, since I'm helping you and all, maybe you'd want to come over later? You know, look through yearbooks and I'll point out who _isn't _a reliable option?"

Damian perked up at this and, forgetting he couldn't speak, exclaimed, "Sure, I'd love-!" He was choking then. Shutting off the water, Lindsay sat him up and clapped on his back really hard. Swallowing, spluttering, and coughing, Damian muttered a thanks. She shrugged.

"So that's a yes?" she grinned.

Damian nodded. "Definitely."

**A/N: I don't know how many times apologizing will get you to forgive me. I am SO sorry, again, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
